Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fusion of Destiny
by NewComer1
Summary: Niron Selik, with his Duel Spirit partner, Xia the Fusionist Dragon, enrolls Duel Academy! As he makes friends with Jaden Yuki and others, he will face new challenges and discover mysteries surrounding his Duel Spirit. Current Arc: Duel Academy Saga (Originally made by OPFan37).
1. Niron Salik and the Growizard Deck

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fusion of Destiny**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Niron Selik and the Growizard Deck!**

Kaiba Dome, one of the main attractions that KaibaCorp created for their outdoor amusement park, KaibaLand, was hosting an Entrance Exam into Duel Academy. Duel Academy is one of the most prestigious Duel Schools in the world. The stadium dome was filled with hopeful candidates, instructors, and Duel Academy students whom here to watch the candidates.

Meanwhile, a man in black suit and sunglasses were standing while two ladies in white uniform waited for any applicants coming to the dome.

"Hm?" The man noticed.

A teen boy, at the age of 15, approached the administration table. He had orange hair that curved down in crescent across the left side of his face, with a cowslip on top, while the rest was swept back and spiked down. His turquoise eyes shone brightly with determination. He wore a light green, open jacket with collar turned up over a plain, short-sleeved red shirt, with matching pair of pants and black lace-up shoes, a Kaibacorp model Duel Disk was strapped to his left arm, and a Deck holder on his belt.

"What is your name, young man?" The man asked.

"Niron Selik, sir." He responded, a bit nervously.

They checked his Duelist ID that he presented to them. "Ah yes, Niron Selik. We've been expecting you. In fact, you are lucky kid. If you cane in 1 minute later, we may have been closed and you wouldn't take your Entrance Exam." The man stated.

"Oh really? Well, at least I am here." He smiled.

"You are all checked-in. If you just head down that hall, you'll lead to your Entrance Exam area," the man said.

"Thank you." He nodded before hurrying off.

After he left, the man turned to the two ladies. "OK. I think we can call it a day. I doubt nobody else…"

"WAIT!" The man and the ladies turned to see something moving in the bushes until they saw an arm popped out, and eventually a person.

"Jaden Yuki's here, reporting for the exam!"

Meanwhile, Niron was led down a corridor and a flight of stairs before coming up to a small square platform. "Just stand here and wait to be raised up." The instructor told him as Niron obliged.

As the instructor left, Niron took out his Deck, and checked over his Monsters, Spell, and Traps that had given him comfort and experience over the years.

"I hope I'll do well and pass this exam." He thought.

"You will, Niron," a friendly male voice said. "Believe in your Deck, like you always do, and you would be fine."

"Right!" He nodded before he put his Deck back into his holder and then the platform started to rise.

He now entered on a Dueling Field with crowd looking down on him from all sides, while a different instructor stood on the opposite end of the court, arms folded.

As he looked around, he noticed another Duelist with brown hair was going to do his exam with his own instructor, who had blond hair tied in long pony-tail, and wore a very exquisite blue uniform, and very sweet looking Duel blazer.

"Are you ready to begin your entrance exam?" The instructor asked aloud, catching his attention.

"I am." Niron confirmed as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"Then let us begin!"

"DUEL!"

 **Niron vs. Instructor: 4000 LPs**

"I shall begin!" The instructor stated as he drew a card, making 6 six cards in his hand. "I summon Archfiend Mirror in attack position." A small mirror held by a dragon with 700 ATK presented itself. "Then, I set two cards and end my turn."

"A monster with 700 ATK, huh? I better be careful. It may have an effect." Niron mumbled. "My turn! I draw!"

He drew a card. He looked at his hand of now six cards, composing of two monsters, three Spell Cards, and one Trap.

"This is a good hand." He thought. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything that can deal with those face-down…so, I will go all out!"

"I normal summon **Growizard Sapprentice**!" A young boy with big, droopy green eyes appeared.

He had light green hair in a bowl cut, and a little two-leaved sprout, poking up out of his head. He wore leaves that are knitted together with brown laces into robes, little brown shorts and shoes, and he carried a small wooden stick with a leaf hanging off the end of it, acting as his weapon.

 **Growizard Sapprentice-Level 2, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 400 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"Battle! I declare Growizard Sapprentice to attack!" He declared as his small magician performed a magic attack, creating a green energy ball with his stick.

He shortly shot the green energy ball, but it deflected and hit the instructor himself instead.

"Grgh!" He cringed.

 **Instructor's LP: 3600**

"Growizard Sapprentice's effect is activated! He can attack my opponent directly." Niron explained aloud.

"Not bad." Instructor commented.

"Thank you, but that is not the only thing he does." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Instructor wondered.

"When Sapprentice inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent's Life Points, I can tribute him to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Growizard from my hand!" Niron explained. "I tribute my Level 2 Sapprentice to summon my Level 4 **Growitch Fruitricker**!"

Sapprentice disappeared as it transformed into a shining ray of light. Suddenly, a new monster appeared in that light. This one was a female, and has long, curly pink hair. She wore a strawberry-like hat and baggy, light purple top with dark pink shorts and curved violet colored pants, with the top having points around the waist, with cherries hanging off them. She carried a long green reed with large blackberries on the end, acting as her staff. The monster herself winked to the crow as she posed cutely.

 **Growtich Fruitricker-Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"Ah! I am impressed, but that monster is not Growizard nor does it have the name." The instructor stated.

"That's simple! You see, Growitch Fruitricker's effect allows her to be treated as Growizard monster all the time," he explained.

"Now, since we are still in the Battle Phase, I declare Fruitricker to attack your monster! Go Fruitricker! Berry Beam!" His magician swirled her staff as magical energy gathered around her until she pointed her staff at her target, and then fired a powerful, light purple beam of energy.

The energy beam went towards Archfiend Mirror. "Trap Card, open! Sakuretsu Armor!" The Trap flipped up on the instructor's side of the field. "This Trap shall destroy your monster!"

The armor emerged and charged it to Fruitricker. The energy beam was being pushed by the armor before it collided with her staff, causing a big explosion.

"Fruitricker!" Niron gasped, while covering his face with his arms folded.

He looked down sadly. "Dang it! I got my own monster destroyed right after I summoned her. My darn recklessness…"

"Focus, Niron." The voice said. "You are still Dueling."

"Hey, you there!" Another voice yelled. Niron turned to his side and saw other Duelist waving at him. He's the same guy who came in late. "Hey, what's up? Are you doing alright there?"

Niron stared at him for a moment before he gave him a grin. "Thank you for asking. I am fine."

The boy gave Niron a thumb up before he turned back focusing on his Duel.

"R—Right!" He focused back into his Duel. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" The instructor exclaimed. "This is where the true test begins! I activate the Ritual Spell, Beastly Mirror Ritual!" A mirror appeared on the battlefield.

"Ritual?" Niron thought aloud.

"With this card, I shall sacrifice my Level 2 Archfiend Mirror on my field with the Level 4 Big Eye in my hand!" The two monsters appeared and got sucked into the mirror. "Appear now! Fiend's Mirror!" The mirror suddenly shattered and revealed into a more demonic version with 2100 ATK.

"Fiend's Mirror! Attack him directly!" The instructor commanded before his monster launched a beam at Niron.

"Not so fast! Trap card, open! Negate Attack!" The card flipped up. "Now, I end this Battle Phase!"

"That won't be allowed! Trap card, open! Seven Tools of Bandit!" The other Trap appeared. "I play 1000 Life Points to negate your Trap's activation and destroy it!"

 **Instructor's LP: 2600**

Negate Attack shattered into small pieces. Fiend's Mirror continued with its attack, hitting Niron.

"Gaaahh!" He cried.

 **Niron's LP: 2100**

"Now, I play the Spell **Mirror Shards**!" He presented the said Spell that showed broken mirror as the shards floated into midair with glowing purple light. "By paying half of my Life Points, this card inflicts damage equals to half of 1 monster's ATK on my field!"

The Spell shot several shards at Niron. He blocked with his arms folded in front of him as he took the shards.

 **Niron's LP: 1050**

 **Instructor's LP: 1300**

"I set a card and end my turn." The instructor finished.

"Damn, I lost more than half of my Life Points…" Niron clenched his fist in anger.

"Niron—" The voice said.

"Don't worry." He stopped the voice. "I just have to play cool and not hesitate any longer! My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "Yes! I knew I can count on you, my Deck! I'll put my trust on you." The card he drew seemed to give off a faint light, almost as if it was replying.

"I summon **Growizard Acornage**!" This new monster was a chibi girl with a chibi-like face in an acorn. She wore a light brown dress and skirt, with bark-like pattern for the design. She carried a light brown wand, with an acorn for the top.

 **Growizard Acornage-Level 1, EARTH, Spellcaster/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"What will that monster do?" The instructor asked.

"Nothing on her own," he replied. "But, now I'll activate the Spell, **Doppelsoldier**!" The Spell showed Little Winguard with a shadowy version of itself next to him. "By targeting a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon a Doppel Monster Token with the same name, Attribute, Type, ATK, and DEF as that monster! Appear, Growizard Doppel Acornage!" A blackened Acornage with white eyes appeared in Defense position with 100 points.

"I activate Growizard Accornage's monster effect!" He declared. "By releasing it and another Growizard monster from my field, I can Special Summon Level 6 or higher monster from my Deck!"

"Nani!?" The instructor gasped.

His two monsters turned into two orange lights, while a bright light shined out of his Deck. "It's your time to shine, my partner! Go! **Xia the Fusionist Dragon**!"

A large magenta dragon appeared. It had a thin lower body with two legs that had silver spikes at the knees, and three silver spikes for toes, while a clear blue orb was embedded onto the top of its feet. Its long tail was armored with dark purple scales, leading up to a blue sphere surrounded by a clear see through diamond on the end of its tail. Its upper body was heavily armored with silver scales, yet the largest blue orb was in the center of its chest, with an orange and blue swirl constantly spinning inside it. Its arms matched its legs, with a blue orb on the back of each hand, with four silver claws. It had a long, armored neck and two green dragon eyes with a mouth full of teeth, and two wings with sparkling, clear scales spread out widely behind it.

 **Xia the Fusionist Dragon-Level 7, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

It roared strongly. Even the other Duelist and the instructor next to his Duel noticed and saw the dragon.

"Woah! That's one, awesome dragon…" The male Duelist said.

"Next, I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!" The classic Spell materialized. "I resurrect Growitch Fruitricker!"

The female magician emerged as she smiled and giggled excitedly.

"Xia, Fruitricker! Are you two ready?" He asked before he received a nod from both monsters. "Alright! I acativate Xia the Fusionist Dragon's special ability! Without the use of Polymerization, I can Fusion Summon a Xia monster using itself and one other monster on the field! I fuse Xia with Growitch Fruitricker to Fusion Summon a LIGHT monster!"

"Nani!?" The instructor gasped. The crowd went wild as they gasped, too.

His two monsters swirled into the swirl of purple and yellow colors. "The dragon master of fusion and my great friend, join in hand with she-magician of fruity power!Swirl into the Fusion Vortex and become into one! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Strike with fury! **Xia the Lightning Flash Dragon**!"

It looked very similar to the original Xia, except that it was now a light yellow dragon. It had lightning for markings across its body. Its two green dragon eyes were replaced with new color, blue. It roared as lightning flashed and thunder roared in the background.

 **Xia the Lightning Flash Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

"This monster can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of Xia the Fusionist Dragon. Battle! I declare Xia the Lightning Flash Dragon to attack your Fiend's Mirror! Flash Blast!"

His Fusion dragon flashed several times as it flied towards his Ritual monster. "Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, Waboku!" The card flipped up. "Neither my monster can be destroyed nor do I gain any damage!"

"That won't do anything to me," Niron stated.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Xia the Lightning Flash Dragon is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!" Niron said aloud as his dragon flashed and struck down on Fiend's Mirror with lightning speed. It broke the mirror in several pieces before the fiend monster exploded.

 **Instructor's LP: 700**

"Also, I reduce Xia's ATK by half until the End Phase, so that it can attack again in a row!" Niron admitted.

"What!? That can't be…!" The instructor looked surprised.

"Go! Xia! Direct Attack!" He declared.

Xia shot the instructor with lightning, shocking him as he screamed in pain.

 **Instructor's LP: 0**

 **Niron: WINS!**

"We did it! We won!" Niron cheered as Xia roared before it disappeared. "I'm gonna go to Duel Academy!"

As Niron cheered, the other guy was about to finish his Duel. "Go Elemental Hero Wingedman! Attack his Ancient Gear Golem!"

His Fusion monster struck down the giant robot, causing it to crumble over down the instructor as he helplessly panicked before his monster fell down over him.

"And that's game!" The other guy stated. His Field Spell, which were bunch of skyscraper buildings faded away.

"Hey there!" The boy waved at Niron.

"Hey!" Niron waved back. "Congratulations! It looks like you passed the exam and you're gonna go to the Academy, too!"

"It looks like so! By the way, the name is Jaden Yuki. What's yours?" He asked, smiling.

"Me?" Niron pointed to himself. "My name is Niron Selik. Nice to meet you, Jaden!"

"You too, man! We're gonna go to Duel Academy!" Jaden cheered as he gave him a thumb up, before he waved to the rest of the crowd.

As Jaden and Niron cheered, several people in the stands took notice.

"Wow! Jaden and that other guy are really good. They're clearly better than me…" Syrus thought aloud.

"My, my. Things are going to be very interesting," Bastion noted.

"Two, huh…" Zane said.

"Those two are interesting. This year is going to be no exception…" Alexis mused.

"They're just imbecile," Chazz chuckled.

"Heh, that guy seems fun." A blue-haired Obelisk Blue student smiled as he licked his lollipops.

"….Interesting." A female figure said. She wore the female Obelisk Blue student uniform.

Another figure saw their Duel. The figure wore a tattered dark red coat as his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"Well done, Niron. You did well." Xia said. He was the voice itself, revealing to be his Duel Spirit.

"Thanks, Xia." Niron smiled. "Let's do this! I'm ready for Duel Academy!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Growizard Sapprentice-Level 2, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect, 400 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: This card can direct attack your opponent. When it inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Growizard" monster from your hand._

 _Growtich Fruitricker-Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 1700 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: This card is always treated as "Growizard" monster. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Advance Summon of a "Growizard" monster._

 _Mirror Shards-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Pay half of your Life Points, then inflict damage equals to half of 1 monster's ATK to your opponent._

 _Growizard Acornage-Level 1, EARTH, Spellcaster/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: If you control this card and another "Growizard" monster on the field, tribute it and the other monster to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or higher monster from your Deck._

 _Doppelsoldier-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control, Special Summon 1 Doppel Monster Token (Level 1) with the same Name, Attribute, Type, ATK, and DEF as that monster. It cannot declare an attack. If that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

 _Xia the Fusionist Dragon-Level 7, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: You can Fusion Summon a "Xia" monster using this card and one other monster on the field._

 _Xia the Lightning Flash Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: "Xia the Fusionist Dragon" + 1 LIGHT monster. This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Xia the Fusionist Dragon". This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. When this card destroys the opponent's monster by battle, you can halve this card's ATK until the End Phase, and allow it to attack once again in a row._

* * *

 **Hello, folks! This fanfiction is originally made by OPFan37 as a test chapter. However, I asked him if he can lend this story to my hand, so I can continue the story where it began. I didn't want to let this story be forgotten and wasted. If you want to check more Yu-Gi-Oh story by OPFan37, check it out his profile and I recommend you to read his "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC". It is really good if you've been watching the Arc-V anime series.**

 **The plot of this story is similar to how he wanted it to be if he continued writing this. It was originally called "Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fused Destiny", but since this site prohibit story with the same title, I made a new title for it, but still kept it to be same like the original version.**

 **Anyway with that said, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave any criticisms as they are welcomed at anytime. Next times in Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fusion of Destiny, Niron goes to Duel Academy and makes some new friends, but also does some bit of change. See you next time!**


	2. Very Warm and Fuzzy Welcome

**-Chapter 2-**

 **Very Warm and Fuzzy Welcome**

"Attention, passengers. We'll be arriving to Duel Academy Island shortly. Please report to your seat as we'll prepare for landing in short minutes. Thank you for riding with us and good luck to you all students." The captain announced before his voice buzzed off.

Niron sat at his seat alone, but not that he was alone. His Duel Spirit, Xia kept him company. "Excited, are you, Niron?"

"Yeah! I'm really am!" He responded before he lay back on his seat. "Although, I do feel nervous to be honest with you…"

"Do not worry. You'll be just fine. I'm sure you'll make new friends when we get there." Xia suggested.

"Thanks, Xia. It would be nice to make new friend with somebody…" Niron said as he looked over ahead to see Jaden Yuki and the other guy named Syrus watched through the window, seeing the Duel Academy Island was nearby.

About few hours later, each new first-year student was given their respective uniform. Niron was assigned with Ra Yellow uniform, proved by his skills he presented in his entrance exam. After he got the uniform and checked out his dormitory, he decided to take a walk around the campus.

"The uniform looks not bad on you," Xia commented.

"I guess so, but yellow is n-not really my color though…" He mumbled as he walked around the campus to get to know the place.

As he explored, he noticed Jaden and Syrus sitting at a pedestal. He decided to talk with him.

"Huh?" Jaden noticed before he showed off with a smile. "Hey! It's you again!"

"Um, hi Jaden, how are you?" Niron asked, little bit nervously.

"I feel awesome! It's great to be here, you know…um…" Jaden wondered. "Say, what is your name again?"

Niron almost tripped back comically. "My name is Niron Selik."

"Right, Niron!" Jaden remembered. "Say, I didn't say this before, your Duel during that entrance exam was very awesome! Say, what to Duel now?"

"But, Jaden, don't you think that is kind of asking too much? I mean, it's only just the first day," the other boy said.

"I'm sure Niron here is fine with that. Why don't you say Niron? Want to Duel?" Jaden asked, with his eyes glowing like puppy's eyes.

Niron was a bit surprised to see his eyes, but he did not hesitate. "I guess that's fine. Sure."

"Sweet! Then get your g…"

"Hey! There you are!" A voice interrupted, causing Jaden to fell on his face.

Niron turned around to notice someone approaching him. It was young, short blue-haired boy in unbuttoned Obelisk Blue uniform. His hair was tied up and spiked out. His uniform jacket was opened, revealing a black T-shirt and he also wore a pair of light gray cargo shorts with long white socks and brown shoes. He carried a pink lollipop with red swirls.

"Hiya!" The boy waved.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet ya." Niron responded with a wave.

"You must be Niron Selik, right?" He asked.

"Um, that's right!" He jumped. "But, how did you know my name?"

"I saw your entrance exam duel, and I am quite impressed! I've never seen someone utilizing Advance Summon through monster's effect and Fusion Summon, like how you did it in that duel. It was amazing!" Sora stated, making Niron blushed a bit.

"Um, well, thank you….I guess," Niron chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your welcome! Oh! Where's my manner?" He said. "My name is Sora Perse. Are these guys friend of yours?"

"Oh, um, well…"

"Yeah, we are!" Jaden interrupted. "The name's Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet ya, Sora."

"Hello. M-my name is Syrus Truesdale," Syrus introduced.

"It's pleasure to meet you two as well," Sora said, even though he didn't sound too interested before he turned to Niron. "So, Niron, as I was saying, I am impressed about your skills and dueling style. I would like to have a duel with you."

"Really?" Niron thought aloud.

"But, I want to Duel with Niron here first…" Jaden mumbled, but nobody listened to him. Then, he began sniffing around.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Syrus noticed.

"If you are thinking about my lollipop, I'm not giving any of it to you," Sora stated.

"Not that!" Jaden replied. "I smell…a Duel nearby. Come on, let's go!"

Jaden rushed out as he headed to the dome structure.

"Um, hey! Wait up, Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

Niron felt strange aura from Jaden. For few seconds, he saw a Duel Spirit flying alongside Jaden.

"What the…?" He wondered. He decided to follow Jaden.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sora yelled. However, Niron didn't listen to him as he just headed off. He thought to himself deeply as he smirked.

Meanwhile, Niron chased after Jaden and Syrus, where he halted and arrived to the inside of the dome. He came to the duel arena. Jaden and Syrus looked around, feeling impressed by the inside of the structure.

"Wow. This place is huge…" Niron thought. He then noticed two Obelisk Blue students talking with Jaden and Syrus, and mentioning about someone's name, "Chazz."

He turned up to see a young lad, around the same age as he is, with black spiky hair and wearing Obelisk Blue uniform. By the look of his facial expression, he didn't look too friendly.

"Well, well. It looks like we have two Slifer Slackers and one…Ra Wannabe," Chazz stated as he walked down on the stage.

Niron narrowed his eyes. Xia just listened as he floated on Niron's side.

"So, um, who's this guy, anyway?" Jaden asked, causing Chazz to have a disgruntled face.

"What!? You don't know who Chazz Princeton is?" One of the Obelisk Blue students gasped, one with the eyeglasses. "He's THE Chazz Princeton, first year like us, but he's Number 1 of the super elites, tried-and-true from the middle school!"

"He's the much-talked-about future Duel King, the great Chazz Princeton!" The brown-haired student stated.

"That's strange…" Jaden narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"What is!?" One of Chazz's lackeys said.

"I mean Duel King's Number 1, right?" Jaden said. "And, I'm this academy's Number 1, after all!"

The Obelisk Blue laughed as Syrus sighed. The spirit of Winged Kuriboh looked worry over Jaden as Niron noticed it, not paying much attention to the current situation.

"You, Slifer Slacker, can't be Number 1!"

"Be quiet!" Chazz exclaimed as everyone stopped. Niron snapped out of his thought, and looked up at Chazz. "Everyone, just calm down."

"That guy's better than both of you," he stated. "He's the guy who supposedly defeated Professor Crowler in his entrance exam duel, albeit he did it sloppily. Unlike that Number 109 Ra Yellow over there."

"Huh? Me?" Niron asked as he pointed to himself.

"You're the only Ra Yellow here, Wannabe," Chazz said. "Anyway, the point is I think you only won that duel by luck."

"Naw." Jaden responded. "It was skill."

"Oh. Then, I bet you don't mind if you would show me your _skill_ to prove me wrong," he persuaded.

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" A female voice asked. The boys turned around to meet tall, young lass with long, dirty blond hair and wore Obelisk Blue uniform with a blue skirt.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Syrus thought aloud.

Niron agreed with Syrus mentally. She did look very pretty.

"Well, well, Ms. Rhodes. You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world. I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be," Chazz explained, sounding to be impressive and highly prideful.

Alexis didn't look interested. "It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start."

Chazz narrowed his eyes, but he decided to leave. "Let's get out of here."

He and his two lackeys went away as the rest of them saw them leave.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Chazz and his group," she admitted before she made a dislike face. "After all, they're a lousy bunch."

"I see." Niron spoke. "Just because he is in the highest rank, it does not give him the right to be boss over us, lower rank students."

"Exactly," she agreed, giving off a grin. "I'm glad that somebody new understands that."

"Hooo…" She looked to Jaden. "For you to take time to tell us that…Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight?"

His statement made Syrus and Niron gasped. Even Xia looked surprised.

"Ah! Jaden! That's impossible. You only just met this lady!" Syrus stated.

"Yeah! Syrus is right, Jaden!" Niron nodded.

Although, his statement caused Alexis to giggled, making Jaden sweatdropped while Syrus and Niron chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"The welcoming party for Slifer Red and Ra Yellow will be starting, as well," she mentioned.

"You're right! Let's go back to the dorms!" Jaden declared as he started sprinting.

"Hey! Wait up again!" Syrus yelled.

"Oto! That means I got to go back, too!" Niron exclaimed as he dashed away, too.

As the boys dashed off, Jaden turned around while moving his legs as Syrus and Niron stopped for a moment for him. "Oh, right! What's your name?" He asked.

Alexis gasped quietly to his question. "My name is Alexis Rhodes."

"Oh, Ok! My name is Jaden Yuki by the way! Well, it was nice to meet you, Alexis. See ya!" Jaden waved goodbye at her as she dashed away.

"Um, my name is Niron Selik! See you later, too!" Niron stated before he went off.

"I'm Syrus, and wait up, Jaden!" Syrus said before he chased after his friend.

Alexis watched the boys go by. "Jaden Yuki….Niron Selik…."

She thought to herself before she headed quickly to her welcoming party, too. Sora, who was hiding around the corner, saw everything.

"Interesting…Very interesting…" He pondered.

Niron arrived at the welcoming party just in time. The foods were very nice, but he didn't talk much with other fellow Ra Yellow students. In fact, he felt kind of...unfitting in this party.

"What's wrong, Niron?" Xia appeared.

"Oh, Xia. It's you….Well, I just….don't enjoy this party a lot. I mean, the foods are great and all, but…." He said as he looked down sadly.

"I see. You want to be with Jaden and that Syrus fellow," Xia analyzed.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

Xia chuckled. "Niron, I know you for a very long time. I know how you feel and think. I am your Duel Spirit, after all. In fact, I agree with you. I want to be with that human named Jaden. It seems that he has the power to interact with Duel Spirits as well."

"So, you noticed it, too," Niron said.

"Of course," he replied. "Although, it seems to me that Jaden himself has not realized it yet, but in due time, he will."

"I got that same vibe, too, Xia. Other than that, he seems to be a nice guy to be…friend with," Niron wondered.

"Hello there." A voice said. Niron looked up to see a young lad with very neatly black hair. "You seems to not enjoy this party. Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm OK. Thank you for asking," Niron responded.

"That's good to hear. My name is Bastion Misawa," he introduced. "You must be Niron Selik, one of the two last Duelists who passed the entrance exam duel. The other person is Jaden Yuki."

"Oh, you know Jaden as well? Are you friend with him?" He asked abruptly.

Bastion looked at him with confused expression. "Oh, sorry to outburst like that. I thought since you know his name, you may be his friend and all…"

Bastion chuckled in response. "Sorry for my manners. However, even though I know his name, it does not mean I know him in person that much, but he is quite an impressive Duelist. He has the skills to be with one of us, but I don't understand why he became a Slifer Red student. He deserves more than that. I am also impressed of your skills, too and I would like to duel with you, sometimes."

"Oh! That! Well…that sounds good to me, too!" Niron smiled, a bit forcefully although. "Now, I have two guys I promised to duel with. This guy and that Sora kid….Now that I think about it, how old is that guy or kid anyway? He looked like 10 years old when I met him today!"

"But, you know, Bastion…."

"Yes?" Bastion said.

"I do agree with you. Jaden should be one of us. I mean, I didn't quite saw his entire entrance exam duel, but I did remember that he defeated that Ancient Gear Golem," Niron stated.

"Yes. That kind of feat is quite rare, especially the owner, Dr. Crowler, was unbeatable with that monster….until he met Jaden," Bastion wondered. "But, I guess the Academy saw him to be more fitting in the Slifer Red despites the skills he presented in the duel."

"Yeah…." Niron mumbled.

Later that night, Niron quietly sneaked out of his dormitory room to outside. He dashed off to the Slifer Red dormitory, but on his while, he got lost.

"Man, it's kind of dark. I wish I explored more during the daylight, so I could've found the Slifer Red dorm easier…" Niron thought aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a twig breaking nearby. He stopped and felt shivered through his body. He slowly turned around, and jumped as he screamed.

"Wo! Wo! It's just me!" Niron looked closely and noticed Sora, with a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth and carried a flashlight.

"Sora?" Niron realized. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Mister Sneaky One," he joked. Although, what he was saying was true.

"Oh! Well…That's none of your business!" Niron shrugged. "By the way, do you know where Slifer Red's dorms are?"

"Slifer Red?" He echoed. "Yeah, I know where it is."

"Really? Can you lead me there?" Niron asked.

"Sure….but on one condition; you have to duel me first," he stated.

"Say what?" He gasped.

Little bit later, Niron and Sora were at the dock pier. They both stood about feet away from each other as they looked straight at each other.

"So, you are awake at this late just to Duel with me?" Niron asked.

"Pretty much," Sora smirked. "I wanted to Duel you as soon as possible since I first saw your entrance exam duel! So, let's begin, shall we?"

He activated his Duel Disk, which was the latest Kaibacorp's model in blue color.

"Well, OK then!" Niron activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Niron vs. Sora: 4000 LPs**

"You can go first," Sora offered.

"Thanks!" Niron replied. "My turn, I draw!"

He added a sixth card to his hand, with the five in his hand. "OK. This is a good hand, and I think I will start this Duel with my best card." He thought.

"I summon Growizard Acornage from my hand!" A cute mage with acorn head appeared as she smiled. "Then, I play the Spell Card Doppelsoldier! I target Acornage to summon a Doppel Token Monster of her!"

The shadowed version of the mage emerged next to the real one. "Then, I activate Acornage's special ability! Since I control another Growizard monster on my side of the field, I tribute both of my monsters to Special Summon a Level 6 or higher monster from my Deck!"

Both Acornage disappeared as shining ray of light burst out. "I Special Summon Xia the Fusionist Dragon!"

His ace monster emerged out of the light as it roared defiantly. "I set a card and end my turn." He finished. "OK, this is really a good start!"

"Nice start, Niron," Sora said. "Now, let's see if you can handle my cards. My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card excitedly while licking the lollipop in his mouth. "First off, I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Edge Imp Blacksmith**!" It showed a man with dark beard hammering Edge Imp monster with his hammer in an ironworks factory, standing near the iron fire stove and different Edge Imp monsters decorated on the wall.

"That card looks….cool," Niron said. He really thinks it looked creepy, but he didn't want to be rude to say that.

"Thanks! Now, I summon Fluffal Chicken!" A cute, doll chicken appeared. It had two black dots for its eyes, small, cute yellow beak, and half bottom of the body was brown while the head was white. It cried like a real rooster, like if it was morning even though right now it was night time.

 **Fluffal Chicken-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 100 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Awwwww, that monster looks cute." He adored over the monster.

"Yeah, I like it, too, but it would become even cuter!" Sora stated. "I activate Fluffal Chicken's monster effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Edge Imp monster from my hand! Come out! **Edge Imp Razor**!"

A light emerged and a monster appeared out of the light. It was completely dark color with menacing, glowing pink eyes. It had sharp cutting blades for the teeth with rectangular-shaped body.

Niron felt a bit creeped out by the monster's appearance. It reminded him of electric shaving razor by looking at the name.

 **Edge Imp Razor-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Pretty _cute_ monster, don't you think?" He asked.

"Huh!?" Niron snapped out of thought. "Oh well, I think…it suits with your Deck well!" He sweatdropped as he laughed nervously.

"Heh he! Thank you," Sora said. "But, that is not all! I'm gonna show you little bit of my Deck's true power! First off, my Spell Card's effect activates! I get to draw a card whenever I summoned Edge Imp monster!"

He drew 1 card. "Next, Edge Imp Razor's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned by monster's effect from my hand, I can send 1 Edge Imp monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, then Razor's name is changed to that sent monster's name!"

One card slid out of his Deck as he retrieved it. "The Edge Imp I send to the Graveyard is Edge Imp Sabres!" He placed the card in his Graveyard Zone. Shortly he did that, ghostly form of that monster appeared next to Razor as Razor made the shaving sound when you used the razor while it absorbed the ghost of Sabres, causing its body to glow in dark pink aura.

"Finally, I play Polymerization from my hand! I fuse my Fluffal Chicken with Edge Imp Razor!" He declared as his two monsters turned into a swirl of yellow and purple colors.

"Demonic Razor! Winged-Beast of Daylight! Become one and reveal your true form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, the true winged-beast that cuts enemies' hope in half! **Frightful Chicken**!" The new monster emerged out of the Fusion swirl.

This one looked like Fluffal Chicken, but its size was twice larger and looked more horrifying. It had several stiches throughout its body. The cute yellow beak was replaced with sharp, dark scissor. Its eyes glowed in red and looked evil. The comb on its head was sharper and spiked out, with darker shade of red. It cried strongly in horrible tone.

 **Frightful Chicken-Level 6, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

Niron looked horrified to see such monster. "How could that cute little doll chicken become into…THIS!?" He asked.

"Don't judge by the cover! I think it looks adorable," Sora said. "Also, when Razor is used as material for Fusion Summon, it inflicts 500 damages to you.

"I….I guess…Wait, what!?" Niron gasped as Razor suddenly bashed him.

 **Niron's LP: 3500**

"Now, I activate my Fusion monster's effect! When it's Fusion Summoned, I get to destroy 1 monster my opponent controls on the field. So, I destroy your Xia the Fusionist Dragon!"

His scary Fusion monster snipped Xia in half, causing it to gasp in pain.

"Xiaaaaaa!" Niron screamed.

"Then, my monster gains half of that destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase! Xia had 2700 ATK, so it gains 1350 ATK points!" The horrible chicken roared as its ATK rose to 3350. "Battle Phase! I declare my monster to direct attack!"

"I got to use this now!" Niron exclaimed. "Trap Card, opens! **Misdirection Damage**!"

The said card showed a blue-haired figure dodging away from a spiked ball as well as leaving in afterimage.

"If I am targeted for direct attack, the damage is halved!" Niron felt the pain, but not as much as he would have gained if he took the full blow.

 **Niron's LP: 1825**

"Oh boooo! But, oh well. I expected that it wouldn't end like this, but then again, at least I destroyed your ace. I set a card and end my turn." He finished.

"Oh man…I hesitated when I began this Duel. I guess I was being overconfident…" Niron mumbled.

"Niron…" The voice said, revealing Xia in his spirit form. "Don't feel bad about yourself."

"Xia," he gasped. "I'm…I'm sorry that I caused you to be destroyed."

"That's perfectly fine. It is a Duel, and even if my monster form is destroyed, I, as a Duel Spirit lives on," Xia said. "On the matter at hand, it seems that this person, Sora Perse, is very strong. He utilizes his Fusion Summon very well."

"I know," Xia nodded. "How could I defeat him?"

"Believe in yourself, Niron. That is the only way if you want to win," Xia stated.

Sora saw Niron, which to his eyes; he looked like he was talking to himself. "Hey! What are you doing? It is your turn!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Niron snapped out of his thoughts. "OK. Just got to believe in myself! I draw!"

He looked over his cards, which none of them can do anything to destroy Sora's Fusion monster. "For now, I'll stick to defense. I summon **Growizard Melody Blossom** in Defense mode!"

This monster was a young girl in a white ball gown decorated with pink blossom petals, Sakura blossom corsage on her right wrist, pink heels, short shoulder length red hair, pink eyes, a white hair band with a large pink petal decoration on the right side, and a silver flute.

 **Growizard Melody Blossom-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"I end my turn," He finished

"That's it?" Sora echoed. "I thought you would do more. How disappointing. I draw!"

Niron waited anxiously as he became mentally prepared for whatever Sora will put out next. "I activate Edge Imp Sabres' effect from my Graveyard! If it is in my Graveyard, I can place 1 card from my hand on the top of my Deck. I chose my Monster Reborn."

He placed the classic spell card on the top of his Deck. "Then, I can Special Summon Sabres to my side! Come out, Sabres!"

The dreadful scissors monster appeared and turned to Defense mode. "Thanks to my Edge Imp Blacksmith, I get to add 1 card. In other word, I return Monster Reborn to my hand." He did so. "Then, I play the Spell Card Fusion Recovery! With this, I can add Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material back to my hand from my Graveyard. I return my Polymerization and Edge Imp Razor to my hand!"

He got two more cards added to his hand. "Now, I play the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse my Edge Imp Sabres on the field with Fluffal Bear in my hand!"

"Come out, the frightful beast! Frighfur Bear!" The bear with sharp claws and scissor in its stomach came out while it laughed evilly.

"Wow! Sora really has…some interesting looking Fusion monsters!" Niron thought.

"Battle Phase! I declare Frightfur Bear to attack your Melody Blossom!" His second Fusion completely destroyed his defenseless monster in a snip. "Now, its effect activates! When it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, I can equip that destroyed monster to Frightfur Bear to increase its ATK by 1000 points!"

Niron's Growizard monster appeared on Sora's side, but soon garbled up by Frighfur Bear. It swallowed her whole, causing its ATK to rise to 3200.

"Melody Blossom!" Niron cried.

"Well…It looks like this is really the end. I thought this Duel would last longer, but I guess you are not as strong as I thought you would be. Maybe it was all just luck that made you win the entrance exam duel," Sora shrugged. "Frightfur Chicken, direct attack!"

His Fusion monster had its scissor mouth ready to deplete Niron's Life Points to zero, but Niron didn't look scared at all. "Now is the time! I activate **Metal Walnut** 's effect from my hand!"

He revealed the said monster. Shortly, a metallic walnut with beady, dark blue eyes appeared. Frightfur Chicken tried to cut it, but it was too hard to cut it.

"What!?" Sora gasped.

"If I am targeted for direct attack, I can reveal this card from my hand and negate that attack!" Niron exclaimed. "Then, I can Special Summon it in face-up Defense position."

"Hooooo…." Sora looked amazed. "Not bad, not bad at all! I guess you still have some fights in you. Well, I end my turn here."

"Phew! That was close…" Niron mumbled. "But, now…it all leads to this draw. I just….I just got to believe in my Deck and myself. OK…."

He placed his finger on the top of his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card flashily before he looked at it. He smiled at the card he drew. "I play the Spell **Miracle Bamboo**!" This Spell depicted a half-chopped bamboo, revealing Melody Blossom with golden aura inside the bamboo. "With this, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Growizard monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon **Growizard Leafsage**!"

A bamboo grew out of the ground, and it was shortly chopped off for a monster to come out before it disappeared. It was an elderly, short man with long green beard made up of pure green leaves. He carried a wooden stick, using it as a staff.

 **Growizard Leafsage-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I activate Growizard Leafsage's monster effect!" Niron declared. "I can tribute Leafsage to add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I tribute him…" The monster used its staff to perform magic himself before he disappeared. "….to adds Monster Reborn from my hand, and I immediately use it to bring back Xia!"

His ace returned as it roared. "Then, I activate Miracle Bamboo's second effect!"

"What!? It has a second effect!?" Sora said.

"By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Growizard monster from my Graveyard! I bring back Leafsage to the field!" The leafy sage appeared again.

"Two monsters…Wait! Could this be!?" Sora gasped.

"It looked you figure it out! Well, I'll show it to you!" Niron claimed. "I use Xia's effect to fuse itself with Growizard Leafsage! Xia Fusion!"

"Xia Fusion," Sora echoed.

Xia and Leafsage swirled into the Fusion swirl with green and yellow colors. "The Dragon Master of Fusion and my great friend, join in-hand with the wise elder sage of the Growizard Tribe and combine into a new power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Unleash the storm! **Xia the Tornado Dragon**!"

A sky darkened with clouds before a twister emerged from the sky. In the twister, two glowing green lights shined out until the twister stopped by a dragon-like roar. Xia's new form revealed. Like its original counterpart and LIGHT Fusion counterpart, it didn't look too different, except that its wings had glowing green light and shaped like the blade of an axe. The backside of its neck covered with green metal armor that went from the top of the head to the tip of its tail, and silver-coated armor for the underbelly. It had rows of razor sharp teeth.

 **Xia the Tornado Dragon-Level 9, WIND, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Xia the Tornado Dragon's effect activates!" Niron proclaimed. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, all the monsters that my opponent currently controls are destroyed and this cannot be negated by Spell or Trap cards!"

"Say what!?" Sora gasped.

"Tornado Flash!" Xia unleashed a powerful tornado that sucked up Sora's two Fusion monsters away to somewhere who knows.

"Ah! My monsters!" He yelled.

"And, for each monster that was destroyed by this effect, my opponent takes damage equals to the total half of the destroyed monster's original ATK!" Xia admitted.

"Total half?" Sora spoke. "So, that means that I take…2100 damages!"

Xia breathed out a powerful gust of winds at Sora as he placed his footing on the ground to prevent himself from being blown away, but the gust was strong enough to make him trip over.

 **Sora's LP: 1900**

"With all that set, I declare Xia to direct attack!" Niron declared as his monster just shot a small twister at Sora, which drilled through his body, but in soft manner.

 **Sora's LP: 0**

 **Niron WINS**

Xia roared before it faded away.

"Hey!" Niron walked up to Sora. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora shrugged. "Nice duel! I enjoyed it very much."

"Um, your welcome," he replied as he smiled.

"Since you won, I promise to tell you where the Slifer Red's dorm is. It is over that way." He pointed the direction to it. "Also, you can have this."

Sora gave him a Slifer Red uniform. "A uniform?" Niron asked. "Wow! This is great. Thank you for everything, So…ra?"

When he looked again, he disappeared from the spot where he stood. Niron looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

"He disappeared." Xia spoke.

"Yeah, but I guess that's not important. Let's head to the dorm now!" Niron stated as he dashed off.

Meanwhile, Sora watched from the bushes before he came out shortly afterward. He looked at the card he set, revealing to be Negate Attack.

"Eh. Oh well. Next time though, I will be more serious and show him my true, full strength," he smirked.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Edge Imp Blacksmith-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: When you summons "Edge Imp" monster, draw 1 card. When "Edge Imp" monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then add the destroyed monster to the top of your Deck._

 _Fluffal Chicken-Level 4, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 100 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Edge Imp" monster from your hand to the field._

 _Edge Imp Razor-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by monster's effect, select 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your Deck; send it to your Graveyard, then this card is treated as that sent monster with its name. When this card is used as Fusion Material, inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Frightful Chicken-Level 6, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: "Fluffal Chicken" + "Edge Imp Sabres". When this card is Fusion Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls on the field, then this card gains half of that destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase._

 _Misdirection Damage-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If you are targeted by direct attack, reduce the Battle Damage by half._

 _Growizard Melody Blossom-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

 _Metal Walnut-Level 1, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 0 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: By revealing this card from your hand, negate 1 attack by your opponent's monster. Then, Special Summon this from your hand to the field in face-up Defense position._

 _Miracle Bamboo-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Growizard monster from your Deck to the field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon a Growizard monster from your Graveyard to the field._

 _Growizard Leafsage-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: You can tribute this card from your side of the field to add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Xia the Tornado Dragon-Level 9, WIND, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Xia the Fusionist Dragon". When this card is Fusion Summoned, destroy all monsters that your opponent currently controls on his/her side of the field. If you do, inflicts damage equals to the total half of the destroyed monsters' ATK to your opponent's Life Points. This effect cannot be negated by Spell or Trap Cards._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! The second chapter is here, and this one has a lot of contents! I just wanted Niron to meet the main characters of season 1, including introduction of Sora Perse from Arc-V! HOWEVER, this is not the same Sora from the Arc-V series. It is more an alternative version of Sora, same name, but different person, just like how there are Alexis Rhodes and Aster Phoenix from GX series whose also in Arc-V anime series.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of the Duel? I hope you enjoyed. Well, that is all I have to say. So, next in Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fusion of Destiny, Niron decided to sneak out to be Slifer Red with Jaden and Syrus. What would happen next? I smell a bit of trouble...See you next time!**


	3. Under the Moon

**-Chapter 3-**

 **Under the Moon**

Three days have passed. Niron successfully sneaked into the Slifer Red Dorm, and met Jaden, Syrus, and their roommate, Chumley. Niron explained his story to Jaden, and he easily accepted him to join their rank, even though Syrus was a bit hesitant and stated if it really was OK for Niron to be Slifer Red, even though he is Ra Yellow. Chumley questioned about Niron, but he really didn't care much, so he went along with Jaden's idea. Syrus eventually gave up and let it be, if that what Niron wanted.

On the first day of the school, they met their teachers. First was Dr. Crowler, who teaches them the lessons of Dueling. Niron didn't like his thought about Slifer Red students, referring them as Slifer Slackers or Dropout Boys (All Slifer Red students are surprisingly male only).

Second and third were Prof. Fonda Fontaine and Prof. Lyman Banner. He thought Prof. Fontaine is a very beautiful woman with kind heart, and he also thought Prof. Banner is a very cool and interesting guy, but one thing he didn't understand, including Xia's opinion, was why the school allowed his pet cat roams around in the classroom. The world will never know. Lucky for him, he offered Niron a vacant room at the dorm, so he got his own personal room.

Niron heard story from Jaden about how he wished to defeat Chazz in their Duel. Unfortunately, the timing was bad on that one, so he had to declare it as a draw, but revealed to him that he would've won if he had the chance to use his Spell Monster Reborn.

During the past days, there was also a minor problem. Apparently, Syrus got a lover letter from Alexis Rhodes. He snuck into the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, where he was caught (miserably and kind of plainly pathetic) and forced Jaden to come to rescue him. Niron tagged along with him, and they met Alexis and her two friends, with captured Syrus. She forced Jaden to Duel him, which he won fair and square. Niron thought the Duel was very interesting and quite enjoyable to see. Alexis' Cyber Lady Monsters were very powerful, and have strong bond with their owner. He could tell just by looking at the monsters.

Over the few days, he noticed some students looking at him and talking stuff about him behind his back. They questioned him for why he is now Slifer Red when in fact he should be Ra Yellow student. Bastion questioned him one time, so he fully explained his reasoning, which Bastion accepted it, but still felt a bit uneasy about his decision.

Right now, he and his friends, Jaden and Syrus, along with Bastion, Alexis, and the bully Chazz, were at a new classroom. Sora was also in the same room.

"I wonder what kind of instructor would be teaching for this class," Syrus thought aloud.

"Who knows? But, aaaahhhhh…." Jaden yawned. "I feel bored."

"Well, according to my PDA, this class is called 'Summoning Techniques Level 1' course," Niron explained as he checked the data on his Academy PDA.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Slifer Slackers and the Faker," voice said. They looked back to see Chazz and his group.

"Oh hey, what's up," Jaden greeted carelessly.

"Don't greet him so casually like that, you Slifer Slacker," he snapped.

"Geez, what's wrong of saying 'what's up' with fellow classmates?" Jaden asked. "And what did you mean by 'Faker'?"

"What's wrong? Hah!" He repeated as he laughed. "You, including all people under my rank, are not considered equal with me."

"Meaning….?" Jaden wondered.

"In other words, you're Slifer Red and I'm Obelisk Blue! You don't have the right to greet casually to me!" Chazz stated. "Also, to answer your second question, I am referring to your friend, Niron there."

"Huh!? Me?" Niron asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. Why you are Slifer Red now? Shouldn't you be the Ra Yellow Wannabe?" Chazz persisted as Niron looked down on himself.

"Hey, quit it, Chazz!" Alexis Rhodes joined in as Niron looked back up, thanking her mentally.

"Um…Hi, Alexis," Syrus said shyly. He still felt uncomfortable around her since that accident.

"Hello, Syrus," she said in response, before she turned her focus back on Chazz. "As I was going to say, it does not matter what rank we're in. I believe everyone should talk freely with whoever they want to talk with."

"Yeah! Go Liberty!" Jaden cheerfully fist pumped up in the air.

"Hmph! I only follow what I believe in, but I respect you, Alexis. However…" Chazz said. "Even if that principle holds the truth, in the end, there will always be a classification here at this Academy. Obelisk Blue will always be more educated and stronger in Dueling skills than Slifer Red and Ra Yellow."

Alexis shot a glare at him, but stayed calm and made a confident smile. "That may be true as well…yet; you would still lose to Jaden here in that Duel, if during that time the guards wouldn't have come."

"Ah! That is just your hypothesis!" Chazz argued hesitantly. "You can't prove that!"

"Actually, I can. Jaden actually drew Monster Reborn before the Duel interrupted. If he used that to resurrect his Elemental Heroes Flared Wingman, he would've won," Alexis explained as she smirked. "Right, Jaden?"

"Eeyup! That's right!" Jaden nodded.

"Say what!?" Chazz gasped, before he regained his calmness as he sweated a bit. "Well, u—um it does not matter! That Duel ended with a draw! It proves nothing and it does not prove that I lost."

Burning tension sparked between them as the boys felt a bit uneasy. Meanwhile, Bastion and Sora watched their fight as they quietly thought to themselves.

"This is just embarrassing to see," Bastion thought.

"Tch. They both act too prideful. Although, I think the real strong one here is Niron," Sora thought as he opened a bag of potato chips.

That was when the door opened. Everyone noticed as they quickly took their seat. Out through the door came a very tall man, wearing the instructor's Duel Academy uniform, but this one was in full black color with golden shoulder pads. He had sharp yellow eyes and sleek, long white hair that went down to midpoint of his back. His complexion was white.

The instructor walked over to his desk and then faced in front of the students who eyed on him from their seat. Everyone felt a bit intimidated (Syrus was being the most intimidated one in the classroom) about him because of his black uniform.

"Wow! Check out the new teach's uniform," Jaden whispered to Syrus.

"Yyy—Yeah. I never seen an instructor wore a color like that," Syrus replied in frightened tone.

"I think it looks really cool!" Jaden exclaimed in whisper tone.

"Good morning, students!" The instructor shouted loudly, enough to make everyone hear him. "I'm Professor Lunis. I'll be your instructor for the remaining year of this course, Summoning Techniques I, and I also teach Summoning Techniques II course. I also work as a personal tutor for anyone who needs tutoring, so if you need it, you may always ask me anytime."

Alexis smiled. "He seems to be a very nice person than he looks."

"Tutoring, huh?" Bastion thought as he smirked. "His service may provide to be useful to a student, like me."

"I welcome you to this course and I hope to get to know each and every one of you in this classroom very well by the end of this year," Prof. Lunis said, before noticing something or better yet, someone missing.

"It appears that we're missing one student short," he stated, making everyone noticed and started whispering.

"I wonder who it is missing," Niron thought. His answer was soon to be answered when the classroom's main door opened.

Everyone turned their head around, and most guys gasped with their mouth wide-opened.

The person who just came in-late was a tall, young teen girl. She was tall as Alexis, but had long black hair with spikey, red steak at each end of the hair strand. She had one bang of hair that covered her right eye while her left violet eye revealed. Her complexion was creamy white, and she wore Obelisk Blue female uniform, silver crescent moon-shaped earring.

She quietly walked through the rows of seat as she approached the empty seat, while the guys looked at her, making googling eyes as they were all infatuated at her. The other female students stared at her with jealous or envious glare.

"Sorry that I am late, sir," she apologized as she bowed. "Please forgive my tardiness."

"Oh no need to!" Prof. Lunis responded. "You're excuse this time. Today is just the first day of the class, which reminds to tell you all that we'll be meeting here at this course once per week."

"Thank you, sir," she said before she sat down on her seat. The guys sitting in the row behind her sniffed her scent, and felt arousing.

"Wow. She is very….beautiful," Syrus whispered while his face was red as beat.

"I wonder what kind of Deck she uses," Jaden wondered, which made Syrus looked at him and sighed. Niron blushed as he watched over the latecomer.

"Now that everyone is assembled, let's begin the class, shall we?" Prof. Lunis said. "As you know, there are many ways to summon a monster to the field. There are the basic types of summoning; Normal Summon and Tribute Summon. Normal Summon is the simplest way to summon your monster to the field while Tribute Summon requires you to tribute 1 or more monsters, depending on the Level of the monster you want to summon from your hand. Of course, they're all self-explanatory, but what I want to discuss today is the Special Summon."

He began writing stuff on the board with markers. Then, he turned back to face the students. "Would anyone want to take a guess to what Special Summon means and the two types?"

Chazz nonchalantly raised his hand first, but got interrupted by the latecomer when she spoke up.

"Special Summon is a way to summon monsters without tribute your monsters from the field, except if the monster card's effect states so. The two types of Special Summoning are Fusion and Ritual Summons."

Prof. Lunis applauded her. "Very good! Precisely."

"Tch. Show off, but I'll let this slide," Chazz thought as she smirked a bit.

"She is smart, too," Syrus stated in whisper tone.

"I think that was kind of easy question, Syrus," Jaden said.

"Haaaa…." Niron mumbled.

"As our….um, if you don't mind, what is your name?" Prof. Lunis asked.

"My name is Luna Crescent, sir," she answered.

"Thank you," he thanked her. "Like what Miss Crescent here stated, we have Fusion and Ritual Summon. Fusion Summon requires the use of Polymerization or Fusion card to fuse two or more monsters from the field or your hand to summon a Fusion monster while Ritual Summon requires the use of Ritual Spell Card from your hand to tribute one or more monsters whose Level is equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you want to summon from your hand."

He walked back and forth, looking away from the student for the moment. "However, there is more to that. Summoning monsters through Fusion or Ritual Summon does not necessarily have to follow the normal rule that applies to them. Some cards in the world of Dueling allow the Duelists to summon either Fusion or Ritual Monster through other means, such as card effect or monster's effect. Like for example….Mr. Salik's Xia monster."

Niron alerted when he mentioned his last name and most importantly, his monster/Duel Spirit, Xia.

"As some of you may have saw, including myself, an entrée named Niron Salik used a monster called 'Xia the Fusionist Dragon'. This monster, in all of my life, I've never seen such unique and powerful monster. It has the effect to fuse itself with other monster on the field to Fusion Summon a monster. Example like that can make Dueling even more interesting and show a great example for how Fusion Summon can be conducted without the use of Polymerization or Fusion Spell Card. The world of Dueling is profoundly astounding with many surprises as it constantly….evolves."

As Prof. Lunis gave the lecture, the time passed and eventually the class time was over. "…And that is the lecture for today. Before you leave, I want to remind you that this is a once-a-week course, so I'll be assigning assignment every week."

Some of the students moaned and frowned, including Jaden. "Now, now, don't be like that," Prof. Lunis stated as he gave an assured grin. "The first week's assignment is very easy. The assignment is to find a way to Duel alternatively than how you normally Duel."

"Find a way to Duel alternatively?" Niron repeated to himself.

"And, remember, if you need tutoring, you can always ask me anytime!" He reminded while students leave out of the classroom.

Jaden, Syrus, and Niron stayed a bit longer as other students leave.

"I wonder what it the instructor means by 'find a way to Duel alternatively than how you normally Duel'?" Syrus wondered as he, Jaden, and Niron were leaving out of the room.

"Who knows, but I say the new teach is a really cool guy," Jaden praised. He then noticed Niron was in deep thought. "Yo, Niron, you're alright?"

"Huh?" Niron snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

"You're like staring in space, dude," Jaden said as he rubbed his stomach. "You're hungry or something?"

"Um, no. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Jaden," Niron said as he grinned. "I'll catch you guys later. I want to speak with Prof. Lunis for few minutes."

"Alright. Well see ya later," Jaden waved as he turned his heels and walked away with Syrus following him.

Niron went back into the classroom, and found Prof. Lunis organizing his paper at the desk. He walked over to him.

"Prof. Lunis!" He spoke up, catching the instructor's attention.

"Ah! Yes, how may I help you, Mr. Salik?" Prof. Lunis said, grinning.

"I just want to let you know that your lesson is great, but I have a question…How did you know about my Xia the Fusionist Dragon?" Niron asked.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed. "I know it because I saw your entrance exam, of course! Sorry if I mentioned you out loud during the class. I just wanted to use your monster as a convenient example of a card that can use an effect to Fusion Summon without a Polymerization or Fusion Spell."

"Oh, I see. That's fine." Niron smiled in response.

"However, there are more things I do want to say about your…style of Dueling," Prof. Lunis mentioned.

Niron silenced as he looked at the instructor with a bit serious expression.

"Your style of Dueling, I propose that your main method is to summon your monster, Xia the Fusionist Dragon, in order to fuse with another monster you control to Fusion Summon, correct?" He asked.

"That's right," Niron answered straightforwardly. "That's how I've dueled since…well, for a very long time."

Prof. Lunis stared at him for three seconds before he say anything. "I see…I only asked this because not that I don't think or believe you are a good Duelist, but I think you may….need to improve it."

"Improve it?" Niron repeated.

"Yes, Niron," he nodded. "You see, you are a strong Duelist. I highly believe that, but that is just it. In order to become stronger, you need to improve your style of Dueling. Everyone has their own style or way of Dueling, but that can also be their own major weakness, hindrance to their Dueling. Sometimes, we cannot Duel the way he usually Duel, or else your moves will be very predictable. Do you understand what I'm saying, Niron?"

Niron thought deeply about what he said there. "I….never thought of that way before," he said.

"Ha ha ha," Prof. Lunis chuckled. "Don't be too worry about it, Niron my pupil. Think about it when you have time. My word to you can help your assignment. Like I said before, if you need an assistance, I can tutor you about this. Understood?"

Niron nodded in agreement. "Very good! Is there anything else you want me to answer?" He asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you, Prof. Lunis," Niron stated as he headed off while the instructor watched his back.

"….Niron Salik…I can tell you're growing stronger, but not yet meet your potential," he whispered.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_

It was now night time. All students and faculty were asleep at their respective dorm room. It was very quiet….while a mysterious figure moved in the shadows as only the moon watched over the Duel Academy.

The figure had long black hair tied in a ponytail by a crescent moon bow. By looking at the physic of the body, the figure was a young woman. The clothes she wore were something that female ninja would wear; opened chest black vest, black skirt with dark red belt around her waist, dark armored leg plate with latex-like shoes, and purple-bluish scarf that covered her mouth and half of her nose, only revealing her violet eyes.

She noticed an occurring scene.

"Ah!" A voice cried.

The ninja approached closer to the scene, without making any sounds as she hid behind the bushes.

"What's wrong, Slifer Slacker? Don't you have rare card? Just give it to me, and then you can go back to your dorm, safe and sound." A tall, muscular Obelisk Blue male student loomed over the helpless, trembled Slifer Red student. There were three Obelisk Blue students in total, bullying the poor Slifer Red.

"Please…just leave me alone. I can't give….you my card….They're priceless…." He stated powerlessly.

"Well, guys, it looks like this kid requires more beating until he gives up his cards," the bully leader said.

They got ready and that was when she began her movement.

"What the!?" The Obelisk Blue gasped. "Uuugh!"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_

Niron walked around the campus this morning. It was the first weekend, so there were a lot of students outside, enjoying their break. Niron pondered about Prof. Lunis' word.

"Niron…" Xia appeared next to him while he moved. "Are you thinking about what that academy instructor said to you yesterday?"

"Yeah. His word just….made me curious. I just wonder if my style of Dueling really needs to improve at all," Niron stated.

"Well, I heard practices make perfect," Xia said. "However, I don't think you have to think about it that hard. You should relax and enjoy this weekend with your friends instead."

"I guess that's important, too," Niron nodded as he smiled.

As he walked, he noticed some students gossiping about something.

"Hey! Have you heard about last night?"

"About it appeared?"

"What is it?"

"I heard it was a ninja!"

"Ninja? Here at the Academy? No way!"

As Niron listened while walking, he eventually met up with Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey, what's up, Niron!" Jaden waved at him as he showed off his usual smile.

"Hi Jaden. Hi Syrus," he greeted.

"Hi, Niron," Syrus replied. "Lovely day, huh?"

"It sure is," Niron nodded in agreement. "I've noticed a lot of other student gossiping about something."

"Yeah, I noticed, too. I wonder what it is about," Syrus wondered.

"You guys haven't heard?" The trio turned to see Bastion coming their way.

"Haven't heard about what, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"Well, it appears that one of your fellow Slifer Reds reported to see a ninja last night. It apparently saved him from three Obelisk Blue bullies," Bastion explained.

"Ninja?" Niron and Syrus echoed while Jaden's eyes sparkled like a star.

"Woah! Really?" He asked excitedly.

"According what majority of the student population says, everyone says they believe there is a ninja among us," Bastion said.

"That sounds awesome! I wonder if that ninja dude is a hero or something, like my Elemental Hero monsters!" Jaden exclaimed. "I want to meet this guy and ask him if he wants to Duel!"

"You, duel a ninja, please!" The trio, including Bastion noticed the voice was Chazz. "It's only just a rumor. There is no evidence to prove that a real ninja actually exists among us, like what everyone else claims."

"Hey Chazz, what do you have that's against ninja? Ninja is awesome!" Jaden claimed as he fist pumped for emphasis.

"It's not that I have anything against them, what I'm saying is that I don't believe there really is one here at the academy," Chazz said confidently. "It's most likely just some slacker dressing up one, pretending to be a wannabe hero or something."

"I…I'm not sure about that, Chazz. I mean, pretty much everyone else says so, so maybe there really is a ninja somewhere," Syrus said.

"And who said you can speak up, pipsqueak?" He frightened Syrus as he cringed.

"Well, I don't believe that you have a real evidence to back up that claim, Chazz." The boys turned to see Alexis.

"You again!" One of Chazz's lackeys/friends spoke up. "Why do you always interfere with Mr. Chazz Princeton?"

"No, no. Let Ms. Rhodes speak her words again. I want to hear this for myself," he said as his lackey calmed down before he says more. "Now, what are you going to say this time, lovely Miss Rhodes?"

"Well, you may be right. Whoever this ninja is may not be real, but there is no prove to deny that it is not real. Whoever he or she is, I think that person is doing a good thing," Alexis said.

"I want to believe that way, too," Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Like my Elemental Heroes!" Jaden claimed enthusiastically.

Niron agreed, too as he nodded.

"So, you believe in this ninja stuff. Whatever, but either way, there is no proof if it is, unless somebody catches the ninja in the scene," Chazz said as he and his group left.

That was when Jaden got a lightbulb. Syrus looked at him, feeling awfully weird all the sudden.

"Hm, Jaden, what's up with that expression on your face?" He asked.

 _-Later that night-_

Jaden, Syrus, Niron, and Chumley banded together as they stood outside their dorm.

"Are you sure about this, Jaden?" Syrus asked worryingly.

"And why am I part of this?" Chumley said before he yawned.

"I agree with Syrus. Is this…legal?" Niron thought aloud.

"Relax, guys. It will be fine," Jaden said. "Besides, don't you guys want to know who this ninja dude is?"

"Well…I guess so," Syrus said unconfidently. "But, I'm not sure if finding and spying on the ninja like this is a good idea. What if we get caught by the teachers?"

"Don't worry, Syrus. We'll be fine," Jaden shrugged confidently. "Alright, gang. Let's start our ninja hunt night now!"

The four split up into two groups; Syrus with Jaden, and Chumley with Niron. Niron and his partner went to investigate around the campus area while Jaden and Syrus looked around in the wood.

"Nnawwww," Chumley yawned. "I should be sleeping right now."

"Don't you sleep all the time?" Niron sighed mentally.

"Besides, how would we find a ninja, anyway? Don't they act stealthy in order to not get caught or seen? I think this is useless," he said.

"Well, let's just do this. I mean, we're Jaden's friend, so let's support him," Niron stated.

"Eww, I guess so," Chumley moaned.

Niron stood still and listened quietly. Then, he heard something. "I heard something over there. This way!"" He dashed off.

"Huh? Hey, wait! Come back! What did you heard!?" Chumley yelled, but he was already a good distance away from him.

Niron chased after the sound he heard. It led him to a rocky coastline near the beach.

"The sound led to here, but where is the source?" Niron looked around with his flashlight.

Suddenly, something jumped over him very quickly. "What was that!?"

He turned his flashlight behind him, and noticed a figure standing in front of him.

"Woah!" He gasped. "So, you must be the ninja!"

The figure stared dreadfully at him, speaking no words.

"Well, um…Sorry to bother you this late, but my good friend wanted to really see you, so if you don't mind, uuuh, would you stay with me while I call him…"

When he took his PDA, the ninja three a shuriken at it, directly hitting on the monitor screen as it destroyed it.

"Eeeeek!" Niron cringed. "Hey! Hold up! I am not here to harm you or anything!"

"…I know you won't." The ninja spoke up.

"Oh! So you do talk…" Niron noticed. "Well, um…"

"However, I don't want to gather any more attention," ninja said as the clouds went away, causing the full moon to appear.

The moonlight shined over them, allowing Niron to see the ninja, noticing the one part (or specifically two) the defined that the ninja is a she.

"Ah, oh! You're a girl!" Niron noticed. "Um, if it's OK to ask, why are you out this late, anyway? Where did you come from? Are you…a student here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If you want your answers, then Duel me!" She placed an Academy Duel Disk on her left arm and then activated it.

"That's an Academy Duel Disk, which means that she is a student," Niron thought before he placed his Duel Disk on, too.

"Well, I guess we'll Duel while we wait for Jaden and others."

The ocean waves hit the rock as the Duel started.

"DUEL!"

 **Niron vs. Ninja: 4000 LP each.**

"I'll take the first turn," Niron said. "I draw!"

He looked over the cards in his hand before he picked one out. "OK. I summon Growizard Sapprentice in DEF position."

The young wizard boy appeared before he stood defensively. "Then, I set one card and end my turn."

The ninja girl stared at his monster, making it cringed in fear. "I draw." She did so. "I play the Spell Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon twice this turn."

"First, I normal summon **Cresceninja Hawk** in DEF position." This monster was a male ninja in a brown ninja outfit. He had yellow hawk-like eyes, and the face of a hawk for his hood as he wore it over his head. Instead of arm, he had bird-like wings with dark brown feathers.

 **Cresceninja Hawk-Level 4, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"She summoned it in DEF position. Why would she do that?" Niron thought.

"Then, I summon **Cresceninja Cat** in DEF position!" This monster was a female ninja in blue outfit, with light blue cat ears. Her eyes were green cat-like eyes, very animalistic. She had cat paws for hands, and tail stuck out of her buttock. Her outfit did make her look very sassy and some guys may find it to be attractive.

 **Cresceninja Cat-Level 4, LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Mmmeeeow," she winked as Niron sweatdropped in response.

"Then, I set one card and end my turn," she finished.

"That's it?" He thought aloud. "I guess that is the only think you can do for now. Although, it would've been better if you attacked, at least."

She narrowed her eyes again. "Make your move," she hissed.

"Ah! Right," Niron nodded. "My turn, I draw!"

"I switch Growizard Sapprentice to ATK mode, and declare him to attack!" He did so as his monster switched to attack mode before he jumped in and attacked. "His monster effect activates! My monster can attack you directly!"

Sapprentice hit her with his magical staff as green sparkles exploded around her. However, she didn't look bothered at all.

 **Ninja's LP: 3600**

"Then, his second effect activates!" Niron followed up. "When he inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, I can tribute him to summon another Growizard monster from my hand. I release him to summon Growitch Fruitricker from my hand!"

Sapprentice turned into a ray of light before Fruitricker appeared with 1700 ATK, stronger than the Ninja's two monsters. "Since I summoned my monster during the Battle Phase, I can still attack. Go, Fruitricker! Fruity Beam on Creseninja Hawk!"

Fruitricker performed her magic with her staff before she blasted a powerful pink beam at her monster.

A light sparked in one of Ninja's eyes. "At this point, Cresceninja Cat's effect activates!"

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"When my opponent declares an attack on other Cresceninja monster I control, Cat negates that attack and destroy the attacking monster! Cat Fury!" Single spotlight shone over Cat. She disappeared and then reappeared few seconds later before Fruitricker exploded.

"Trap card, opens! **Magical Spring**!" This trap card showed some Growizard monsters enjoying picnic in outdoors, under a huge cherry blossom tree. "I can activate this Trap Card only when a Growizard monster is destroyed. I gain LPs equal to that monster's ATK, then I add 1 Growizard monster from my Deck to my hand."

 **Niron's LP: 5300**

"Pointless." Ninja spoke up, making Niron's eyes widely opened. "After Cat destroyed the monster, you take damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK. Meow Slash!"

Cat appeared in front of Niron and gave him a series of slashing.

"Grgh! Yahh! Awwwhh!" He cringed in pain.

 **Niron's LP: 4450**

"I never expected that to happen," Niron whimpered as he held the pain.

"Indeed." Xia spoke as he appeared in spirit form. "This 'Ninja' strikes with surprises. Better watch out, Niron."

"Thank you for the warning," he whispered before he brought his attention back into the Duel. "Since I have not normal summon a monster yet, I summon Growizard Acornage, who I added thanks to the effect of Magical Spring, in DEF position."

The chibi girl appeared as she smiled before she placed herself in DEF mode.

"I end my turn," he finished.

"My turn, I draw!" Ninja drew her card, and quickly picked out one of her cards in her hand. "I play the Spell Card Polymerization from my hand!"

"Oh crap! She can use Fusion Summon!" Niron cursed in his head.

"I fuse Cresceninja Hawk with Cresceninja Cat!" Her two monsters turned into a swirl of purple and yellow colors. "Ninja of two clans, join hands-in-hand into the full power of the moon! Fusion Summon! Ikei! **Cresceninja Queen Cobra**!"

A new monster emerged after Hawk and Cat fused together into one. This one also wore ninja outfit, but with purple color. Her hood had a face of cobra snake, while her eyes glowed in violet, like her owner' eyes. Except that the monster's eyes were reptilian-like. Her chest area was a bit big, but the bottom half of the body was a serpentine body. The monster hissed as it showed off its high 2800 DEF.

 **Creseninja Queen Cobra-Level 8, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2800 DEF.**

"2800 DEF!?" Niron noticed. "But, why would you place that monster in DEF position, though?"

"I'll show you right now," she said. "Queen Cobra can attack even when it is in DEF mode, but I activate the Trap Card, **Midnight Strike**!" A card flipped up, showing Cresceninja Cat striking out of the bush on a lone samurai while the full moon presented in the night sky. "While this card is face up on the field, my monster can inflict pierce damage to my opponent."

"What!?" Niron gasped as his mouth gaped widely.

"Queen Cobra, attack his Growizard Acornage!" She commanded. Queen Cobra slithered very quickly, and slashed the little chibi girl with her kunai knife. The chibi girl screamed in pain before she exploded.

"Acornage!" He yelled.

 **Niron's LP: 1750**

"At this point, Queen Cobra's effect activates!" Ninja followed up. "When my monster destroys your monster, I can add 1 Creseninja monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I add Creseninja Cat from my Graveyard to my hand."

She did so before she picked out a card from her hand. "I set a card. Turn end."

"This is not looking well," Niron thought aloud. "But, no matter what, I won't lose! My turn, I draw!"

He looked at the card and smiled. "Xia, thanks to the Egyptian God that I drew your card."

"Well done, Niron," Xia said as he already knew what he was thinking. "With my card, and that Spell Card in your hand, you would surely win this Duel."

"Yeah, exactly what you are thinking, Xia," Niron stated.

"Whatever you will do, it would be pointless." Ninja spoke up, catching Niron and Xia's attention. "I saw that glimmer in your eye. You drew a card that would win this Duel. If this is how you Duel, then you won't never defeat me."

"Say what!?" Niron gasped, feeling a bit offended. "All I wanted to know is to get to know you, but you don't know me at all!"

"I do….Niron Salik." The way she said his name spooked Niron, making him feel uneasy and suspicious. "I saw how you dueled during your entrance exam and the one where you faced that young Obelisk Blue student, Sora Perse."

"What!? How did you know about that?" Niron questioned her, sweating a bit.

"That is all I will tell you," she said. "Your monster, the Growizard relies on chaining Advance Summon through monster's effects and using that in order to get your ace monster out and perform Fusion Summon with it. That is a great strength, but it will also be your downfall if you rely on such tactics all the time."

Niron gritted his teeth as he gripped his hand.

"It seems that this person knows your move well, Niron. She had spied on us before, and analyzed your skill thoughtfully. It is best not for you to summon me right now, and think of a better plan," Xia reasoned.

"It seems like so…."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Cresceninja Hawk-Level 4, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

 _Cresceninja Cat-Level 4, LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF. If your opponent's monster attacks on other "Cresceninja" monster you control, negate that attack and destroy the monster. Then, inflicts damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent._

 _Magical Spring-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Activate this card only when a "Growizard" monster you control is destroyed; gain LPs equal to the monster's ATK, then add 1 "Growizard" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Midnight Strike-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long this card remains face-up, "Cresceninja" monster you control can inflict pierce damage to your opponent._

 _Cresceninja Queen Cobra-Level 8, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2800 DEF. Effect: 2 "Cresceninja" monsters. This card can attack while it is in DEF position. If it does attack, apply its DEF for damage calculation. When this card destroys a monster, add 1 "Creseninja" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 **Wooo, now this chapter is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story, and longest chapter I ever wrote for anything!**

 **I just want to let you guys know that I graduated from my college and currently on job searching. I hope to start working soon. If you are college student who graduated, congratulations to you. Otherwise, I hope you'll be graduating soon from college or any schools. Good luck guys.**

 **This chapter shows a lot of stuff, but few major things. First, we have two new characters; Prof. Lunis and Luna Crescent. These two characters are important in the plot, according to the original creator of this story and good friend of mine, OPFan37. Luna Crescent is actually a character I personally made. It is that OPFan37 wanted a female Obelisk Blue student, and she would be serving as (SPOILER)...** **Niron's "love interest".**

 **Second, a new Archetype is revealed; "Cresceninja". The theme of the Deck is the moon and the ninja is dressed as an animal. A little description about this Archetype is they are several tribes of animal-like human who studies in the art of shinobi and ninjutsu. The style of playing of this Archetype is attacking while it is in DEF position and Fusion Summon.**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would be awhile for the next chapter, but I hope you look forward to it. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fusion of Destiny, we'll see the climax of this Duel. Will Niron defeat the mysterious female Ninja and who exactly is she? See you then :)**


	4. Showdown that the Moon Saw

**-Chapter 4-**

 **Showdown that the Moon Saw**

"Even if it means that I can't summon Xia, I won't give up!" Niron thought aloud. "I normal summon **Cornucopia of Plenty** in DEF position!"

This monster was just a large cornucopia filled with fruits and vegetables, and two glowing bright red apples for the eyes.

 **Cornucopia of Plenty-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 900 DEF.**

"I end my turn with that," he finished.

Ninja narrowed her eyes. "I see that that is all you can do. Very well, I draw!"

She did just that. "I will not hesitate to attack! Battle Phase! Queen Cobra, destroy his monster and end this Duel!"

Queen Cobra slithered very quickly before she presented in front of the monster. "Finish it off with Viper Dash Strike!"

Her Fusion monster slashed the poor cornucopia in half with its kunai. "With that, all your Life Points are depleted!" She proclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Niron exclaimed. "At this time, I activate Growizard Melody Blossom's effect from my hand!"

"What's this!?" She gasped, with her eyes widely opened, looking very surprised.

"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I discard this card to negate the damage from that attack and gain Life Points equal to half of that damage!" The said monster appeared in ghostly form before she turned into pink sparkles, floating over Niron as his Life Points increased.

 **Niron's LP: 2650**

"Then, I activate Cornucopia of Plenty's monster effect!" He followed up. "When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Growizard or Plant-Type monster from my Deck! I summon **Growizard Cactiwich**!"

The horn-shaped container that was part of the monster's body opened up a portal, causing a new monster to fly out before it poof away. This one was a green-skinned witch with prickly, green hat with small cactus arm growing out of it. It rode on a broomstick with cacti growing at the end, with one pink flower attached to one of the cacti. It chuckled like how a witch laughed, revealing shark-like teeth.

 **Growizard Cactiwich-Level 4, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF.**

"So, you avoided Cobra Snake's pierce damage effect," she said. "Then, I shall do this! Trap card opens, **Moon Counterstrike**!" The Trap flipped up, showing Cresceninja Cat striking down on a lone samurai, who jumped upward in midair while they fight in front of the full moon.

"If a Cresceninja monster I control destroyed a monster, but didn't cause damage, then you would take damage equals to half of my monster's DEF! Cobra Strike!" Her Fusion slashed Niron, but he barely jumped away to dodge from the attack. Although, his Life Points still went down.

 **Niron's LP: 1250**

"Also, like I did before, I add Cresceninja Hawk from my Graveyard to my hand." She did so. "Then, I normal summon Cresceninja Cat. Turn end."

"OK, my turn, draw!" He drew his card and looked at it. "Not yet. This Spell Card in my hand is not ready to be used just yet."

"He's planning something. He must have something in his hand to turnabout this Duel," Ninja thought.

"I set a card and switch Growizard Cactiwich in DEF position. Turn end," he declared.

"Hmph. Is this a sign of surrender? You know that if I attack your monster, you would lose." She reminded him.

"I may look like I'm losing, but I won't give up and my Deck never fails me! I will keep Dueling forwardly, no matter what happens!" Niron claimed strongly.

The words echoed through her mind and heart. For a few second, she thought she saw someone familiar to her by looking at Niron.

"….Very well," she replied. "My turn. I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew, and knew what to do. "I release Cresceninja Cat to activate this Spell from my hand! **Shinobi Assasin**!" This Spell showed Cresceninja Cat hiding in the shadows with her claw showing while slowly walking behind a lone samurai, who's being cautious with his surroundings.

"This Spell Card either destroys 1 monster you control or destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field," she explained before she pointed to her choice. "And, I choose your set card!"

Cresceninja Catappeared out of her Graveyard. He dashed and disappeared, and then reappeared before she sliced his set card in half. She posed with a ninja hand-sign before she disappeared to the Graveyard Zone.

Niron smirked a bit. "I was hoping you would do that."

"What's that?" She asked, looking a bit surprised.

"The card you destroyed was my Trap Card **Carnivorous Flytrap**!" Suddenly, a giant red Venus Flytrap grew out of the ground before it munched her Fusion Monster in whole.

"What is that!?" She thought aloud.

"When Carnivorous Flytrap is destroyed by card effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can activate its effect. It can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and then you take damage equals to that monster's original ATK points."

After eating her monster, the giant flytrap plant blew a red dust at her. She crossed her arms when it did that as her Life Points went down.

 **Ninja's LP: 2600**

"I…should've not done that," Ninja whimpered.

"Hey, are you OK?" Niron asked. "Sorry if that hurt you. Even though the intensity level of the Duel Disk is set to less than 50% by default."

She saw the familiar expression through his face again. She couldn't help it, but blushed a bit. "Very well. I play the Spell Monster Reborn. I bring back Cresceninja Queen Cobra!"

Her Fusion monster hissed when it came back before it placed in DEF position.

"Dang it. She brought back her monster, but I guess it is not easy as I thought it would be," Niron thought.

"At least you have done some damage to her, Niron," Xia said.

"I end my turn here," she finished.

"Niron, this draw will determine the outcome of this Duel. If you don't draw the right card here, you know what will happen," Xia said.

"I know, Xia, but like the King of Games said himself; Believe in the heart of my Deck…" Niron said as he placed his finger on the top of his Deck. "I DRRAAWWW!"

He drew his card gracefully as sparkles of light swooned when he made an arc. He slowly looked at the card, and then his eyes sparked.

"I play Growizard Cacticwich's special ability!" He declared. "By releasing this monster, I can summon **Terrarbor Tort** from my hand!"

Cacticwich performed some kind of magic, causing her to glow in dark green aura before he completely turned into green light. The light formed into a giant body. It grew four feet, each with three silver claws for toes. The body was mainly mix of rich black and green colors. Two glowing yellow orbs appeared as they turned into eyes. A tall, strong tree grew on the top of the shell body with its branches wide like a cloud, covered with abundant of green leaves. After revealing itself, it roared powerfully.

 **Terrarbor Tort-Level 7, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2700 DEF.**

"A Level 7 monster? So, let me guess. Your Cactiwich allows you to tribute itself to summon a Level 7 monster," she asked.

"Close. It allows me to Advance Summon a Level 5 to 7 Plant-Type or Growizard monster from my hand, but it cannot declare an attack during the turn it was summoned," Niron remarked. "However, it is fine because this guy is the only thing I need to win."

"What?" She thought aloud.

"I play the Spell Card **Nature Fusion** from my hand!" This Spell showed a very old, big tree in the center of the Fusion swirl. "With this card, I can fuse one monster on my side of the field with another monster in my hand to summon a Plant-Type Fusion monster. I fuse Terrarbor Tort with Xia the Fusionist Dragon in my hand!"

"What's this!? I did not predict this to happen!" She gasped.

Terrrarbor Tort and Xia the Fusionist Dragon became into orange and yellow swirl. "Ancient Tortoise, the guardian of Earth and master dragon of fusion, combine your powers and become one! Fusion Summon! **Growitch Concordia Naturae**!

A new monster showed itself. It was a female humanoid who had long, minty green hair that was mid-length and curly at the end, with one bang curving above her right eye, dark emerald green eyes, and purely green skin. She wore a flower crown, composed of many kinds of flower, such as pansy, daisy, and rose with the red rose in the center. Her lips were red, like a rose. Green vine curled into rolls that acted as her bra while the dress was made up of the autumn-colored leaves. Each of her fingernails was polished with different color of the rainbow.

 **Growitch Concordia Naturae-Level 8, LIGHT, Plant/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"A Fusion monster that is not Xia," Ninja claimed.

"Growitch Concordia Naturae's effect allows it to be treated as Growizard monster," Niron mentioned aloud. "However, that is not all! I declare her to attack your Queen Cobra!"

Niron's new Fusion monster summoned a green vine with thorns from the palm of her right hand. The vine struck forward to Queen Cobra as it tied around her.

"Fool! Your monster cannot destroy Queen Cobra!" Ninja exclaimed.

"I can, thanks to her second effect!" Niron stated. "When Concorida Naturae attacks, she gains ATK equals to half of the targeted monster's ATK or DEF, depending on their battle position. Since your Queen Cobra is in DEF position, she gains 1400 ATK! Power Drain!"

The vine absorbed Queen Cobra as it glowed in green aura. The absorbed power went to Concordia Naturae, causing her ATK to rose up to 3900.

"Ah!" Ninja gasped.

"With that, she can destroy your monster! Use Nature's Wrath!" Niron declared as his Fusion summoned more vines before she used it to starve them into Queen Cobra. It hissed painfully before it exploded. "When Concordia Naturae destroyed a special summoned monster, my opponent gains damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK/DEF points, based on the battle position it was in before it was destroyed."

Concorida Naturae struck her vines to Ninja, punching her with fury.

 **Ninja's LP: 0**

 **Niron Wins!**

The monster disappeared and Niron breathed out a sign of relief.

"Pheewww. That was kind of intense Duel ever," Niron said.

"Good work, Niron," Xia appraised him, which he smiled in return.

He turned his attention to Ninja, who fell on her knee. "Hey, are you OK?" He asked.

She stood back up by herself. She looked deathly at Niron, making me feel a bit scared. She slowly uncovered her scarf mask, revealing her true identity.

"Hey! You are...!"

"Yo, Niron!" He heard a yell, which made him turn around. It was Jaden, with Syrus and Chumley running behind him.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Niron waved at them.

They came close to him. "Yo, dude. What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Are you alright, Niron? We were so worried about you," Syrus said.

"Did you found the ninja?" Chumley wondered.

"Yeah. I just have beaten her in a Duel. She is right over…..there." When he turned around to present Ninja, she was gone.

"What the!? She was just there! She had escaped," Niron stated as he became sad.

"No sweat it, Niron," Jaden said as he smiled. "There will always be next time. So, you Dueled the Ninja?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Cool! I wish we found you earlier. I really wanted to see it and actually dueled him myself!" He gripped his hand and waved his arms excitedly, like a very hyper kid.

"Can we just go back to our dorm? I want to go back to sleeeaaappp," Chumley yawned.

"We should," Niron nodded.

The boys headed to the dorm as Jaden asked Niron how the Duel was like. Meanwhile, Ninja watched them far from safe distance. She stood on the top of the lighthouse while the full moon was out.

She took off the mask that covered the bottom half of her face. "Niron Salik….you hold more surprises than I expected. It seems like I need to learn more about you…"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Cornucopia of Plenty-Level 2, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 300 ATK, 900 DEF. Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Growizard" monster or Plant-Type monster from your Deck. You can remove this card from play in the Graveyard to negate a card effect targeting "Growizard" or Plant-Type monster you control on the field._

 _Growizard Cactiwich-Level 4, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 1200 ATK, 400 DEF. Effect: You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Plant-Type or "Growizard" monster from your hand to the field (This summon is treated as Advance Summon). The summoned monster cannot attack the turn it was summoned. You can remove this card from play in the Graveyard to add 1 "Polymerization" or Fusion Card from your Graveyard or Deck to your hand._

 _Moon Counterstrike-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If a "Cresceninja" monster you control destroyed a monster, but didn't cause a damage to your opponent, then inflicts damage equal to half of the Cresceninja monster's DEF._

 _Shinobi Assasin-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Tribute 1 "Cersceninja" monster you control, then destroy 1 monster or Spell/Trap Card on the field._

 _Carnivorous Flytrap-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 monster your opponent control, then your opponent takes damage equals to that monster's original ATK._

 _Terrarbor Tort-Level 7, EARTH, Plant/Effect, 2000 ATK, 2700 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

 _Nature Fusion-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Fuse 1 Plant-Type monster on your side of the field with 1 or more monsters in your hand or the field to Special Summon 1 Plant-Type Fusion monster from your Extra Deck (This summon is treated as Fusion Summon). If the summoned monster via this card effect is destroyed, you can banish it instead to add this card to your hand._

 _Growitch Concordia Naturae-Level 8, LIGHT, Plant/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 Plant-Type monster + 1 non-Plant Type monster. This card is always treated as "Growizard" monster. Depending on the target monster's current Battle Position; when this card attacks on a monster, this card gains ATK equals to half of that monster's ATK or DEF until the End Phase. When this card destroyed a Special Summoned monster successfully, inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK/DEF to your opponent._

* * *

 **With that, this conclude the Duel! What did you guys think of that Duel? I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. This is story is coming along well in my opinion, but criticism is always welcomed.**

 **One announcement I want to make is that the next chapter won't be coming out in a long time. This story may become in hiatus for awhile because there is one story that is been collecting dust that I want to work on for awhile. I got an interest to work on it, and it will probably be my main story to finish for this summer. But, do not worry. If there is a time, I will update this story. So, please be patient for the next one.**

 **Next in Fusion of Destiny, Niron becomes closer to the identified Ninja (I hope you guys know who she is by now), but certain upper student becomes jealous of Niron. Oh oh...See you all next time.**


	5. Songs of Duel

**-Chapter 5-**

 **Songs of Duel**

Three days have had passed since the first weekend at Duel Academy. Salik was in a deep thought ever since he met the Ninja, who he now knew her true identity.

"What am I gonna do? If I meet her in person, it would feel…sort of weird," he said in his mind while not looking where he was going.

Thanks to him, he bumped into someone's back.

"Oof! Oh! I am sorry. I didn't know where I was….AH!"

The person he bumped into was none other than Luna. She looked at with a calm, yet serious look that could scare even the toughest guy.

"Ah, ha ha ha! Hey Luna, um, sorry that I've bumped into you! I guess I need to watch where I am going! Well, see ya and have a nice day!" With that, Niron passed around her and zipped away.

She just watched him go by, thinking something to herself. Then, she noticed a card on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, revealing to be Growitch Fruitricker.

"Phew, that was close!" Niron sighed, feeling his heart was rushing like if it was in a race. "Maybe it's bad idea to tell her that I know who she is, or even tell that to anyone, especially to Jaden or any of my friends."

"Hey." A voice spoke as it caused Niron to shiver. He slowly turned around to see her standing next to him.

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" Just then, she covered his mouth tight, so that nobody hears him screaming.

"Do you often scream like that?" She asked, releasing his mouth after he was done.

"Well, um, isn't it normal for a person to scream when someone else popped right next to him?" Niron asked.

"Touché," she nodded before she pulled out the card. "Also, you drop this."

"Huh?" He looked at the card, realizing immediately that it is his Monster Card. "Hey, that's mine."

"You dropped it when you ran away from me," she said straightforwardly.

"Ooohh…Sorry about that," he quickly apologized.

"Its fine," she responded as she handed him his card. "However, there is one thing I want to ask of you."

"Um, what would that be?" Niron asked when suddenly her face was very close to his, about less than an inch.

His face blushed when she was very close to him. "If you tell who I really am, I'll haunt you down."

Niron gulped as he had sweatdrop. "Yes, maim."

With that said, she left quietly, leaving Niron alone to sit on his knees. "Well, at least that saves my worry…I guess."

"It appears that you now share a secret with Luna Crescent," Xia said as he appeared.

"Yeah, it seems like so, but I just hope I keep it that way," Niron said.

Meanwhile, a random Ra Yellow student saw everything as he quietly slipped away.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh_ -

The mysterious Ra Yellow came to a room, which was very different from any other parts of the dorm on the island. The room was very traditional Japanese style, a type of room that only a former feudal lord of ancient Japan would live in.

"Master Yokubo-sama!" The Ra Yellow student shouted.

The room was a wide chamber-like room. At the very end, there was a single Ra Yellow male student, but his uniform was different from other male students who sat on either side. His uniform was actually a traditional Japanese outfits that ancient Japanese noble wore. His face was purely white like a snow (which was just a make-up), his lips were very red, and he had two black dots for his eyebrows.

He was accompanied with female twins in Obelisk Blue uniform. Both of them were rubbing their arms all over the man from both sides.

"Be gone, ladies!" He ordered as they stood up and walked away to the side. "Yes, what is it?"

"I 'witnessed' Luna Crescent discussing with a Slifer Red named Niron Salik, first-year," he reported.

"Say what!?" He gasped. "Why would Luna, the most beautiful and attractive student in the world talk with a Slifer Slacker!? That's un…un…UNACCEPTABBBLLLLLE!"

"What should we do, Yokubo-sama?" He asked.

"Well…" His expression changed to more sinister one. "Let's give this boy, Niron Salik a bit of a test. Ho ho ho ho!"

- _One Day Later_ -

It was a gym class for Niron and his friends. Today was tracking around 100 meters. As usual, Syrus was the one guy in last.

"Wait, ha, up, ha, guys, ha," he huffed as he looked ready to faint.

"Come on, Sy. You can do it!" Jaden cheered as he and Niron were ahead of him, but moving at a speed that would allow Syrus to catch up.

Eventually, all three made it through the finish line. Prof. Fontaine blew her whistle.

"Alright, that is enough for today's class," she stated. "It seems that a lot of you have improved, but only most of you."

Syrus sighed, looking down on himself as Jaden padded him on the back. "For all of you who need improvement, I suggest you to run early in the morning every day. That is all," she said before dismissing the class.

The boys headed to the locker's room to get change.

"Maybe I should do what Professor Fontaine said. I guess I should start running in the morning from now on," Syrus thought aloud.

"Sounds exciting! Go for it, Sy. You can do it," Jaden cheered.

"You really think so, Jaden?" Syrus said as he sounded a bit doubtful.

"Of course I'm sure. If you want, I can join you!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That is if you start waking up a bit earlier than usual," Niron joked.

"Hey!" Jaden mumbled, which made everyone laugh, including him. As Niron changed to his uniform, he noticed an envelope.

"What the?" He noticed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Niron?" Jaden wondered as he noticed the envelope. Syrus noticed, too.

"Is an envelope? I wonder who it could be from," Niron said.

"Be careful, Niron. It could be a trick, just like how I was fooled!" Syrus warned.

"That is a possibility, but let's check what's inside," Niron said as he opened up the envelope. Inside it was a letter, taking it out and began reading its content.

" _Dear Niron,_

 _We have kidnapped your precious girlfriend, Luna Crescent! If you ever want to see her again, come to the cliff, near the ocean. If you dare…_

 _From,_

 _X."_

"Oh no! That girl, Miss Crescent is in trouble!" Syrus exclaimed.

"It looks like so, and one other thing," Jaden said. "Niron, I didn't know you were going steady with her! Lucky for you, man!"

"Wh—What!? We are not in relationship, Jaden!" Niron shouted, with his face red. "Besides, this is no way Luna would get kidnapped this easily!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

Niron realized that he almost spill the bean. "Oh! Um…anyway, let's head to the cliff near the ocean right now to see if this letter is true!" Niron declared.

The boys quickly headed to the cliff, with Niron in the lead. Meanwhile, Luna saw them running by as well as some other familiar faces seeing them passing by, too.

"Where do you think those Slifer Slacker Trio going, Chazz?" One of his friends asked.

"Who cares? They are just slackers, anyway," Chazz said as he ignored them and went off with his own business.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh_ -

Niron, Jaden, and Syrus arrived at the cliff near the ocean. There was nobody else besides them.

"Strange. I don't see anybody, but us here," Syrus noted.

"Yeah…" Jaden said.

"Luna! Luna!" Niron started yelling her name. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a moment before they did what Niron was doing.

"Luna! Luna! Miss Crescent!"

"Ho, ho, ho! You showed up, just like how I planned." A voice said.

The boys heard it until a random curtain appeared with two guys in completely black outfit, with a mask holding it. They pulled down the curtain, revealing the culprit sitting on throne chair, with the same female twins on his either side.

"Woah! I can't believe it…" Jaden awed. "Luna is kidnapped by a weird clown guy!"

Everybody felt dumbfounded as they all tripped over.

"I am not a clown, you Slifer Slacker!" He scolded before he cleared his throat and abled to talk again. "My name is Saito Yokubo, third-year Ra Yellow and charmer of many."

"OK, we know who you are, but where is Luna?" Niron demanded.

"Ho, ho, ho. No need to worry about her, but if I were you, I would worried more about yourself," he snickered. "You see, I call you here to Duel me to determine which one of us is the true man to the dazzling, beautiful, and sexy young lady, Miss Luna Crescent."

"What is he implying about?" Syrus whispered to Jaden.

"I really have no clue, Sy, but my Dueling sense is tingling, which could only mean one good serving of Duel is coming right up!" Jaden smiled excitedly. "I wish it comes with chilly fries, although."

"I, uh, I really don't what are you talking about," Niron responded before he set foot. "But, if it is a Duel that you want, then I guess I have no choice, but to accept it then."

"Yeah! Go and beat that clown, Niron!" Jaden cheered with his fist pump in the air.

"I am not a clown, you dimwit!" Saito yelled before he regained his cool. "Anyway, let's begin, shall we?"

A minute later, Niron stood on the right side, with his two friends standing behind him as they watch. Meanwhile, his opponent, Saito Yokubo was at the opposite, with his followers and two "assistants" behind him as they also watch.

"DUEL!" They declared.

 **Niron vs. Saito Yokubo: 4000 LP each.**

"I'll take the first turn!" Niron said. "Draw!"

His opponent smirked slyly behind his five cards in his hand. "I normal summon Growitch Fruitricker in DEF mode!"

His staple female magician with a strawberry-like hat appeared. "Then, I play the Continuous Spell **Tree of Growth**!" This Spell Card showed giant green trees that stood tall as a skyscraper. "Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"Go, Niron! Get your game on!" Jaden cheered.

"You can win this, Niron!" Syrus cheered, too.

"Ho, ho. So you started with a defensive move, huh?" Saito stated. "My turn. Draw!"

He looked over the card before he chose one of them, with a grin over his face. "I play the Field Spell **Hoshino Mino Kuni**!"

Suddenly, the surrounding area brightened with a flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes, except for the owner of the said spell. Once the light settled down, they opened their eyes and surprised to see the change.

The surrounding area became a literal space, with sparkles of light in many colors, which represents stars and galaxies. Just above, a golden temple of some kind floated in the "space". There was a "river of stars" that separated him and Niron.

"Woah, this Field Spell is pretty," Niron commented.

"Ho, ho. You will see that it is not just for scenery," Saito mentioned aloud. "Next, I summon **Kaduelta Tenji** in Attack mode!"

The monster that appeared was a literally a card. It had a picture of a man in a yellow outfit that ancient Emperor of Japan wore.

 **Kaduelta Tenji-Level 2, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"That's one interesting looking monster," Jaden thought aloud.

"Now, the effect of my Field Spell activates," Saito said. "Kaduelta monster gains 1 Level on the field!"

His monster glowed briefly in yellow aura as its Level increased to 3.

"I activate Kaduelta Tenji's special ability!" He declared. "When it is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand."

One card slid out of his Deck before he picked it up and revealed it. "The Ritual Spell I pick is **Fall Stream Song Ritual**." It showed a picture of a blue stream of water, with red-orange leaves floating over the stream.

"Then, I Special Summon **Kaduelta Aki**!" Another monster popped on his field. This one had the same shape like his first monster, except that the picture it had was an autumn tree, with some of its leaves flowing in the winds. "This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand when I control another Kaduelta monster on my side of the field."

 **Kaduelta Aki-Level 1, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Two monsters and one Ritual Spell? Could this be?" Niron thought as he reflected about his current moves.

"Since Kaduelta Aki was summoned by its effect, I can increase Tenji's Level by doubling its Level!" He followed up. Tenji glowed in orange aura for few seconds, causing its Level to rise to six while Aki's own Level increased to 2, thanks to the effect of the Field Spell.

"Finally, I play the Ritual Spell I just obtained!" He declared as he placed the said card in the Spell/Trap zone. The said card appeared and right after that, his two monsters turned into sparkles of light before they both disappeared.

"I bring out the mighty dragon of the fall season! I Ritual Summon my Level 8, **Kaduelta Dragon of the Fall**!" What appeared was a giant card at first, but suddenly, an orange dragon came out of the card as it roared horrifically.

Its scales were shined in golden orange color, while its eyes were yellow. Upon closer look, each of its scale was in a shape of a leaf. It had three silver claws, acting as fingers for its stubby arms as well as they act as its toes for the feet, too. It had a single blue orb imprinted in its forehead with three silver horns sticking outwardly in different direction for each of them.

 **Kaduelta Dragon of the Fall-Level 8, WATER, Dragon/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

"Ritual Summon?" Syrus questioned.

"It is a type of Special Summon where the Duelist uses a Ritual Spell to summon higher Level monster. To Ritual Summon a Ritual monster, you need to Tribute two monsters with combined Levels equal to or greater than the Ritual monster's Level." A voice explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Syrus nodded before he realized something. "Hey, wait a sec."

Suddenly, he jumped in surprise, jumping over into Jaden's arms (like how Scooby Doo does when he gets scared). Syrus and Jaden noticed Sora and Alexis were here to see the Duel.

"What are you two doing here!?" Syrus asked.

"Alexis and…Sora, right? When did you guys show up?" Jaden wondered as he let go of Syrus, dropping him on the floor.

"Ouch…" Syrus moaned silently.

"I was just curious," Sora answered, with a grin before he popped out his lollipop from his mouth.

"Same here," Alexis said. "It appears that Niron is Dueling against that perv."

"Who? That guy?" Syrus said as he got up.

"Yeah," she nodded before her expression became a serious one. "Saito Yokubo is a third-year Ra Yellow from some traditional family of nobles for what I heard, but he is simply a pervert who would target any girls whoever he finds to look 'fancy' to him."

"So, he is a player?" Jaden said out of the blue.

Alexis coughed, but soon fixed her breath. "Um, you can call him that."

"Even so, that does mean nobody should underestimate him if he is in his third-year," Sora said.

"With my Field Spell on, my Ritual Monster gains 1000 boost in ATK," Kaito stated as his monster's ATK increased to 3500.

"3500 ATK!?" Syrus shocked.

"Then, I activate Kaduleta Dragon of the Fall's special ability!" He followed up. "Once per turn, by decreasing its Level by two, I can inflict 700 points of damage! Fall Roar!"

His Ritual dragon roared loudly at Niron, making him covered with his arms crossed over his face.

 **Niron's LP: 3300**

"Battle! I declare my dragon to attack your so cute Fruitricker! Fall Swipe!" His dragon gave out a mighty roar, charging at Niron's Spellcaster monster.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!" The said Trap card flipped up on his field. "With this, the Battle Phase ends automatically."

Invisible force shield protected Fruitricker just in time. "Stubborn you are," he glared. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Niron drew his card. He looked at what he drew, making him grin.

"OK, this might work," Niron thought aloud.

"Yeah! Go and get your game on, Niron!" Jaden cheered.

"Here I go!" Niron put up his card up in the air. "I activate Fruitricker's monster effect! She can be treated as two Tributes for 1 Growizard monster! I release her to summon **Growizard Thornecromencer**!"

This new monster was an adult male, with long, zigzagging dark green hair that has spikes in it, as well as wearing a hooking brown hat with black spikes all over it, and similar armor with spikes at the shoulders and surrounding his waist, while he wore a black full-body suit ending at the sleeves, with thorns wrapped around his arms and legs. His right eye was covered by bandages while his left eye was sharp and dark purple in color, and he carried a long dark brown wooden staff with thorny vines wrapped around it, and an amber colored orb on the end of it.

 **Growizard Thornecromencer-Level 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Since I Advance Summoned a Growizard monster, my Continuous Spell gains 1 Growth Counter." As he mentioned it, a big fruit of some kind grew out of one of the branches. "Then, I activate its second effect! I can remove from play all the Growth Counter this Spell has to target 1 "Growizard" monster I control. I target my Thornecromencer!"

The fruit ripped off from the branch, and fell over Thornecromencer. It turned into sparkles of light, sparkling all over his monster while its ATK increased. "When I do that, Thornecromencer gains 300 ATK and DEF for each of the Growth Counter I used until the End Phase.

"With that, his monster's ATK is now 2700," Alexis thought aloud.

"This is really good!" Syrus said.

"I activate Thornecromencer's special ability!" Niron declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls in exchange that my other monsters I control cannot activate their effect this turn! Thorn Devastation!"

"Whhaatt!?" Saito gasped.

The Growizard monster aimed his staff at the dragon, causing the thorny vines to fly out and wrap around the monster. It tightened the dragon until it exploded.

"With your monster destroyed, you field is wide open! I declare my monster to direct attack! Thorn Arrow!" Niron proclaimed.

The thorny vines straitened and headed toward its target.

"Yeah! Now, he's gonna take 2700 points of damage from his monster's ATK!" Jaden claimed.

"Ho, ho, ho," Saito chuckled, making Niron narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I would fall for that easily? Trap Card, opens! **Ritual Spirit Force**!"

The card showed a ghostly form of Black Luster Soldier protecting Dark Magician Girl. "During the Battle Phase, by removing from play 1 Ritual monster in my Graveyard, I can negate an attack. I negate my Kaduelta Dragon of the Fall to negate your attack!"

"Tch! I set a card and end my turn," Niron finished, much to his disappointment.

"Ho, ho, it seems like you almost got me there, but you still have a lot to learn," Saito said as he wagged his finger. "Soon, Luna will be mine. My turn! I draw!"

He smirked at the card he drew.

"Be careful, Niron. He drew something extraordinary powerful," Xia warned.

"I play the Continuous Spell **No Monster Zone**!" The said Spell showed a construction site with a sign symbol of monster (shaped of Red Eyes Black Dragon) with a huge cross on it. "If I control no monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck! I Special Summon **Kaduelta Swallow**!"

A new card-shaped monster with a picture of blue swallow appeared.

 **Kaduelta Swallow-Level 1, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"I activate Kaduelta Swallow's monster effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand."

He did just that. "But, that is not all. Oh, no, no, no. I activate my monster's second effect! I can tribute it to add 1 Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand!"

He added another card to his hand. "Then, I play the Ritual Spell I added to my hand! Go, **Moonlight Song Ritual**!" It showed a man singing to the full moon as mysterious silhouette hovered through it.

"I choose my Level 1 **Dark Ritualist's Puppet** for the Ritual Material, and activate its effect!" A dark puppet in dark blue outfit with a hood, and small necklace made up of gems and skull in the center appeared as it crackled evilly. "This monster can be treated as 1 Tribute for any Ritual Summon! I release this monster as a Level 10 monster!"

"Woah, he changed his own monster to Level 10 for a Ritual Summon!" Jaden gasped.

"Oh, great princess of the lost Moon Kingdom, accept my offering and fight with me! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 10! **Kaduelta Luna Princess**!"

A white portal opened up on the ground as a new monster slowly rose up out of it. The new monster wore a clear white dress. Its eyes were purely white with no pupil, with strange yellow marking over its face. Its hair was long and silver in color.

 **Kaduelta Luna Princess-Level 10, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000.**

"Please welcome my glorious ace monster! Nobody here at the Academy ever defeat this monster! Witness its beauty and power!" Saito exclaimed. "I activate her special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field and inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK to my opponent's Life Points!"

"No way!" Niron cried.

"Luna Blast!" Saito yelled as his ace monster shot a powerful white energy ball. It was bright as the moon.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Niron screamed as his Life Points depleted.

 **Niron's LP: 900**

"Niron!" Jaden and Syrus yelled.

"Argh….aarr, don't worry. I'm fine," Niron said disgruntledly as he slowly got back up.

"Niron…" Alexis sighed.

Everyone watched silently while Saito gave a round of applaud.

"My, my, I admire your persistence, but this is all over now. With you field opened and low Life Points, my ace monster will finish with this attack," Saito said. "Kaduelta Luna Princess, attack directly! Luna Stream!"

His ace monster charged up its attack before it fired a powerful white laser beam at Niron.

"Is this really it? Am I…going to lose now?" Niron thought.

"Niron, use the card on the field!" Xia stated loudly.

"Huh? The card?" He looked over his field, remembering his set card. "Ah! Of course!"

The laser beam hit where Niron was standing, leaving a huge explosion.

"Niiirrroooon!" Jaden yelled.

Saito snickered. However, he noticed something unexpected. "What's this!?"

Niron was standing still, with a positive smile.

 **Niron's LP: 450**

"Niron is OK!" Syrus announced.

"But, how is that possible?" Sora asked.

"That's easy to explain," Niron said aloud. "With this card!"

He revealed the card from his field. It was a Trap Card, and it showed a late student getting into his classroom just in time before the school bell rang.

"I activated the effect of **Just-In-Time**! By destroying 1 Spell Card on my field and paying half of my Life Points, I can reduce all damage I receive this turn to zero!" He explained.

"Oh! Slacker's Luck!" Saito moaned as he stumped like a child. "But, it doesn't matter. On my next turn, I will surely win the Duel, and when I do, Luna will be mine as well as all the beautiful lady students in this whole academy, including you."

Alexis shivered in fright as she cringed in response.

"So, Niron managed to survive this turn," Syrus noted.

"That's right, Syrus, but by looking at the current situation of the Duel, Niron has 900 LPs left while Saito still has his 4000 Life Points. To be honest, the state of the Duel is not in his favor," Alexis said honestly.

"But, this is Niron we're talking about! I know he can win this Duel!" Jaden cheered, having high hope for his friend.

"So Niron, what would you do to change this predicament?" Sora thought before he opened a bag of potato chips.

"This is it. This draw will determine the Duel. Just believe in myself and my Deck," Niron thought as he took a deep breath, placing its finger on his Deck.

"My turn." Everyone anxiously and quietly watched him. "DRAW!"

"Well Saito, it looks like this turn…will be the last turn!" Niron shouted.

"Say what?" He asked as he was sweating a bit.

"I remove from play 2 Growizard monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon this monster. I remove from play my Fruitricker and Thornecromencer in my Graveyard to summon one and only **Growizard Alchemary!**

The new monster was an adult female. She wore a purple hat with a brown goggle over it, and most of her outfit was purple with a yellow line over it, one rosemary leaf hanging on her left ear, and a pair of black star earrings. Her eyes were violet red color and complexion was a bit of olive color. She also wore a black high-heel, and carried a skinny green staff with a purple orb for the top. For curious and unnecessary detail, her chest area was opened.

 **Growizard Alchemary-Level 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

Saito laughed mockingly. "Hah! How can you end this Duel with a monster with low ATK against my beautiful monster? I admit that it looks quite hot, but it's not stronger than my monster!"

"True," Niron nodded. "Alchemary is not strong….not yet at least."

"What?" He asked.

"I activate her special ability!" Niron declared. "If she was summoned through her own effect, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls. Then, its ATK is reduced by half and my monster gains the same amount until the End Phase! Paradox Magic!"

Alchemary shot a green orb at Luna Princess, hitting her and making her ATK go down by half, with a red orb coming out of it, and it flew over to Alchemary as she absorbed it, increasing her ATK by the same amount.

"This can't be!" Saito cried.

"Alright! His monster has now higher ATK than his monster!" Jaden cheered. "Go, Niron!"

"It's time to end this! Battle! I declare Alchemary to destroy your Kaduelta Luna Princess! Stream of Green Ending!"

A strange rune that looked similar to the Seal of Orichalcos appeared behind her as she charged up her attack. She released a powerful green energy beam from the top of her staff. Luna Princess was obliterated as she screamed before she exploded.

 **Saito's LP: 2000**

"It does not matter! I still have 2000 Life Points!" Saito stated.

"Not for long!" Niron responded. "I play the Spell Card **Green Bomb**!" It showed what it appeared to be a bomb raining down from a tree while bunch of Ojama screaming and panicking around. "I tribute a Growizard monster I control. Then, this card inflicts damage equal to the original ATK of the monster as effect damage to my opponent!"

"Original ATK? That would mean…" Syrus thought for a moment before he realized. "That would be 2000 points of damage!"

"Just enough to win this duel!" Jaden stated.

The same tree that appeared in the Spell Card grew out of the ground. Alchemary went inside the tree and became part of it. A rumbling sound was ahead from the top of the tree until a big green nut-shaped bomb flew down from the banch and exploded on Saito.

"Ho, ho, hooooooooooooooooooooo!" He screamed.

 **Saito's LP: 0**

 **Niron Wins!**

Niron sighed as the field zone disappeared.

"Yeah, way to go, Niron!" Jaden jumped off to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Gah!" Niron gasped.

"That was an awesome Duel! Now that is what I call, 'that's game'!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, thank you, Jaden," Niron said.

"That was pretty impressive Duel, Niron. I congratulate you," Alexis praised.

"That means a lot to me, Alexis. Thank you," Niron replied.

"No, no, no! This can't be allowed! How can I lose?" Saito moaned.

"Hey, Saito!" Niron called him, catching his attention even though he was still mad. "I really don't understand your problem and all, but there is nothing like what you think about me and Luna. We're just a classmate that is all."

"Classmate? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Saito sneered. "My lackey here told me that she talked with you, privately and out of sight from the rest of the academy! You hide a dark secret with her, and I will expose that secret!"

"Is that true, Niron? Did you actually have talked with her privately?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, she is kind of a bit scary and serious to talk with or even ask a date to," Jaden said.

"This won't due at all!" Saito stated. "Men, surround them!"

His followers surrounded Niron and his friends.

"Uh oh. It looks like we're not out of this mess yet," Jaden said.

"If it's a fight they want, then I will not hesistate," Alexis said as she put up her Duel Disk.

"Ooohh, this looks fun," Sora said cheerfully as he had his Duel Disk, too.

"Um, can we just talk with reason?" Syrus suggested.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb exploded, and it covered the entire area.

"What's this? A smoke!?" Saito gasped.

"What's going on?" Syrus coughed.

"I don't know, Sy, but….I feels…sleepy…." Jaden said before he fainted into a deep slumber.

"Jaden…guys…don't…ewww….." Niron went out, too with everyone else.

- _Few hours later_ -

"Eewww…Oh my head..." Niron woke up at…wherever he was. He soon realized that he was inside a hut of some kind.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at my secret hideout." He turned around and saw "Ninja".

"AH! Luna!" Niron shouted. "Ah, I mean, Ninja!"

"Relax. Nobody is here besides us. It is a secret hideout, like I said," she stated.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "But, why am I here? What happened?"

"I saved you and your friends, and stop Yokubo and his lackeys," she answered.

"Really? Then, that explains the smoke bomb if I remember correctly," he pondered.

"Exactly. The smoke bomb is one of my weapons. It is great for escaping as well as putting my foes into a deep sleep if it mixes with a special sleep powder. Also, if you are wondering about Yokubo and his group, I made them drink a special medicine that will make them forget what they did. In other word, they won't remember you or your friends," she explained.

"Wow, thank you so much, um…Ninja," Niron said as he grinned.

"Ah!" She gasped a bit, with her face a bit reddened. She shrugged that expression away quickly. "It's nothing. I only did it so that he won't remember about the whole thing that you and I talked privately."

"Oh and that's too," Niron nodded. "But, where's my friends?"

"Do not worry about them. I put them in their respective dormitory. They should be waking up by now," she said.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I better go back to my dorm," Niron decided before he was stopped by her.

"But remember this, Niron, you shall not tell about this hideout or me to anyone else. If you do…"

"You'll haunt me down. I understand," he said with an assured, yet nervous smile.

"….Thank you," she nodded.

With that said, Niron left the secret hideout, which was a treehouse.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Tree of Growth-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Every time you Advance Summon a "Growizard" monster; place 1 Growth Counter on this card. During either player's turn, you can remove all Growth Counters on this card to target 1 'Growizard' monster you control; it gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Growth Counter removed, until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed while it has a Growth Counter on it, draw 1 card._

 _Hoshino Mino Kuni-Type: Field Spell, Effect: All "Kaduelta" monsters gain 1 Level while it is face-up on the field. Whenever you Ritual Summoned "Kaduelta" monster, it gains 1000 ATK._

 _Kaduelta Tenji-Level 2, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Fall Stream Song Ritual-Type: Ritual Spell, Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Kaduelta Dragon of the Fall". You must also Tribute 'Kaduelta' monsters from your hand or field whose Levels equal to the Level of the Ritual Summoned monster._

 _Kaduelta Aki-Level 1, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: If you control a "Kaduelta" monster on the field, Special Summon this card from your hand; then, target 1 'Kaduelta' monster you control; it gains double the Level of its own Level, until the End Phase._

 _Kaduelta Dragon of the Fall-Level 8, WATER, Dragon/Ritual/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2300 DEF. Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Fall Stream Song Ritual". Once per turn, you can decrease this card's Level by two; when you do, inflicts 400 points of damage to your opponent (You can only use this effect three times)._

 _Growizard Thornecromencer-Level 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2400 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: Iif you control two 'Growizard' monsters, you can release them to Special Summon this card, treating it as Advance Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters your opponent controls, other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

 _Ritual Spirit Force-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: During the Battle Phase, if you are targeted for direct attack; remove from play 1 Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; negate that attack._

 _Kaduelta Swallow-Level 1, WIND, Fairy/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute this card to add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand._

 _Dark Ritualist's Puppet-Level 1, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can treat this card as any material for 1 Ritual Monster that you would summon._

 _Kaduelta Luna Princess-Level 10, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000. Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Moonlight Song Ritual". If you used "Kaduelta Yomi Moon" for Ritual Material, target 1 monster on the field; negate its effect. Once per turn, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, then inflicts damage equal to that destroyed monsters ATK to your opponent._

 _Just-In-Time-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: You must destroy 1 Spell Card to activate this card. When you do, pay half of your Life Points; reduce all damage you would receive this turn to zero._

 _Growizard Alchemary-Level 7, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you remove from play 2 'Growizard' monsters in your Graveyard, treating it as Advance Summon. If this card was summoned through its own effect, target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK is reduced by half and this card gains the same amount of ATK, until the End Phase._

 _Green Bomb-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Tribute 1 'Growizard' monster you control; inflict damage equals to that monster's original ATK to your opponent._

 _No Monster Zone-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: If you control no monster in your field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Moonlight Song Ritual-Type: Ritual Spell, Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Kaduelta Luna Princess". You must also Tribute 'Kaduelta' monster(s) from your hand of field whose total Levels equal to 10 or more._

* * *

 **It is over 6 THOUSSSSSSAAAANNDDS! To the serious matter, a new chapter is up. There is really nothing else for me to say, but I am studying for my written driver's test that I want to take on Saturday. Wish me luck. I hope to see you all next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Fusion of Destiny, where we'll have the examination tests (of course the Duel portion is most fun and important one). See you guys then!**


	6. Attack of Furry!

**-Chapter 6-**

 **Attack of Furry!**

The black-cloaked professor walked down the hallway. It was night time, around the time students are asleep. The professor entered through double-wide doors, entering another hallway. As he walked through this hallway, it had different statues of Duel Monsters on pedestal on both sides.

He came to the door at the end, and knocked it few times. "Yes, come in," said the voice behind it.

"Good evening, Chancellor Sheppard," said the visiting professor.

"Ah, Professor Lunis, how are you? Is working at Duel Academy good for you?" Chancellor asked kindly.

"It is terrific, sir. I enjoyed teaching the students here," Professor Lunis said, with a grin. "I am here to speak of a special request."

"A request?" Chancellor Sheppard looked with curious expression. "What would that be?"

"There is a student named Niron Salik, and I was thinking of a 'special exam' for him for tomorrow's dueling exams…"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fusion of Destiny-_

"OK, so that is the answer to this question. Field Spell stays as long as the other player doesn't…." Niron talked to himself as he wrote stuff in his notebook.

"Studying hard, I see." Xia spoke up.

"Yeah, tomorrow is the exam, and there will be two-parts. The written exam and dueling exam, and I want to do well in both exams," Niron said.

"I see, but isn't more important to get some sleep if it is that important?" Xia questioned.

"That's true, but I want to do just a little studying before I go to sleep," Niron explained.

"Do as you wish, but I am sure that you will do fine on the exams tomorrow," Xia nodded.

"Thank you, Xia," Niron thanked.

 _The next morning…._

….

"GAAAAAAAHH! I overslept!" Niron yelled out. "I can't be late on my first exam!"

He dashed out of his dorm room. While he is running, Xia appeared next to him as he flew in the air, like a spirit he is.

"This is the unintended consequence for studying last night. Then again, I predicted this much," he said plainly.

"Don't be like that, Xia!" Niron fussed. "But, I should've gone to bed early! It does not matter anymore. I got to get the class fast!"

While Niron ran to Duel Academy, he noticed something. He saw two people pushing a truck that's stuck in the mud. When he passed over them, he noticed that one of the people was Jaden. Niron stopped quickly, creating some smokes underneath his shoes from all the running.

"Uuuh, I just can't ignore this!" Niron moaned as he turned back.

"Niron, what are you doing?!" Xia asked.

"Hey Jaden, need a hand?" Niron asked as he joined them and pushed the truck on the left side.

"Yo, what's up, Niron? You overslept, too?" Jaden asked from behind the truck.

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess you studied hard last night, too, huh?" Niron said.

"Not really," Jaden replied forwardly with a grin. "But, I got this here. You go ahead."

"No way! I can't just ignore this," Niron argued as he pushed the truck.

"Ooh, thank you so much, but we got this. You should go and do your exams," said the lady.

"Don't worry, maim. This one is as important," Niron said.

"Ooh, you're just too kind. Thank you very much," said the lady, smiling.

Fortunately, the boys arrived in time. Niron was taking his written exam in a different classroom than the classroom that Jaden was taking it in.

"Here is your exam paper, Mr. Salik," Prof. Lunis said as he handed him the paper.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry that I am late," he said, quickly apologizing.

"That's alright. Please take your seat and you may begin," he said.

Niron sat with the only empty seat in the classroom. Just about two rows behind him, Sora saw him with a big grin on his face, this time without a lollipop.

"The man of the hour finally arrives," Sora thought.

At the third row behind Niron, but on the opposite side, Luna glanced at Niron.

"Better 2 minutes late than an hour late," Luna thought.

After an hour or so, the written exam time was over. Niron managed to answer all the questions, despite how many times he tried to keep his head up from falling to sleep. Strangely, all the other students just rushed out of the class. He was confused as to why that happened, but he really didn't care at this time since he was tired from the morning.

"Made it in time, and I am tired," Niron mumbled as he rested his head on the desk.

"But, this is not over. The second half of the exam will start soon." Xia reminded him.

"I knooow," he moaned.

"How are you doing, Sleepy Head?" Niron turned to see Sora sitting on the desk, looking at him and smiling cheekily.

"Oh, hey Sora," he greeted weakly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna get the new cards, like everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Huh? New cards? What are you talking about?" Niron asked, getting up with curiosity sparked in his eyes.

"You don't know? Tch, tch, tch," Sora said as he wagged his finger. "Today, there is a new shipment of cards that came in. It is a way to allow students to improve their Deck for the upcoming dueling exam. Everybody knows about it."

"But, I didn't," Niron replied confusingly.

"Well, if you want the new cards, you better get to the card shop or else, they will run out," Sora said persuasively.

"So, that must be why everyone…I got to get going!" Niron said as he rushed to the card shop, like in the morning.

"Here we go again," Xia sighed as he followed him.

About a minute later, Niron arrived at the card store and noticed two familiar boys at the front desk.

"Huh? Hey, Jaden and Syrus!" He yelled.

The boys turned around, and greeted Niron. "Yo, what's up!" Jaden waved.

"Hi there, Niron. Are you here for the new cards, too?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah! Are they all gone already?" he asked.

"Well…" Syrus showed him the last pack. "This is the last pack."

"Oooooohh…." Niron looked depressed. "That's a shame."

"Here, Niron, you can have it," Syrus offered.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, no! It's alright! I was only just curious to see what kind of card the shop has, that's all," he said.

"Hey, aren't you boys!" Said a familiar voice. The boys turned to see the lady that they helped.

"Hey, you're the lady we helped you this morning!" Jaden remembered. "You work here?"

"Yeap. Pretty cool, don't you think?" She said, smiling.

"That's cool," Jaden said. "Oh yeah! My name is Jaden Yuki. This is my friend, Syrus and Niron."

"Hello, maim," Syrus greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, maim, and you're very welcome," Niron said.

"No, no. I should really thank you two boys for helping out. It's very appreciative for such two, nice, handsome, young boys to help an old lady, like me. My name is Ms. Dorothy, by the way and I have gift for both of you," she said.

"A gift? Really?" Jaden asked.

"It is my way to say thank you for helping me this morning…"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fusion of Destiny-_

While Niron waited for his turn, he, Syrus, and Bastion watched Jaden's field test duel with Chazz. Niron heard that this was sort of their rematch, but Jaden won, fair and square, and all thanks to his new Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10, his new Monster Card.

They congratulated him for passing the test and also awarded for ranking up to Ra Yellow. Not too long after, Niron headed to the arena platform, where he was also met with something unexpected, surprise as Jaden's duel.

"What?! I'm Dueling against an Obelisk Blue, like Jaden, and you're my opponent…Sora?!" Niron gasped surprisingly.

"It looks like so," he said as he smiled cheekily. "But, don't worry about it. Let's just treat this test as a game, OK?"

He winked in cute fashion. Although, Niron felt differ.

"Wow! Check it out! Niron is going up against Obelisk Blue, too! And it's that…kid, ah, what his name again?" Jaden asked, trying to remember Sora's name.

"That's Sora," Syrus reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," he said.

"Well, this day has become very interesting," Bastion thought aloud. "I wonder how Niron will manage this."

Meanwhile, other students, and faculty members watched and commented about the same thing.

"Look, Chazz. It is that Faker Slifer Slacker, and he's facing against one of us," said one of Chazz's friends, with the short brown hair.

"Why would he be dueling against one of our league? I thought Crowler only arranged your Duel," said his other friend, who wore the eyeglasses.

"I don't care how it became into this, but if it means to actually watch a fellow Slifer Slacker obliterated by one of our members, I am fine with that," Chazz snickered, although his tone sounded a bit agitated.

"Well, not only Jaden has the special privilege, but Niron, too," Alexis noted, who was accompanied with Zane.

"Hmmm…Let's see what he can do," Zane said.

Luna Crescent just watched silently.

"Well, well. I did not expect this to happen," Dr. Crowler said, a bit surprised.

"It is actually a duel I arranged for Mr. Salik, Dr. Crowler." He turned to see Prof. Lunis next to him, surprising him thanks to his sudden appearance out of nowhere. "Just like how you arranged the duel for Chazz against Jaden, but that seems to backfire against what you were intended to happen."

"Ah! Sshh, please don't say that out loud, especially when Chancellor is here!" Dr. Crowler whispered.

"My, my, this looks like it's gonna be another exciting duel! I wonder what this student, Mr. Salik can do," Chancellor said, moving his feet up and down to showcase his excitement.

"Well, I really don't know what the heck is going on, but a test is still a test," Niron said, sounded determinedly as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Yeah, that's spirit!" Sora cheered as he activated his Duel Disk, too.

"DUEL!" They both yelled, showcasing their Life Points.

 **Niron vs. Sora: 4000 LPs.**

"I will go first!" Sora suggested as he drew his first card. "I normal summon Fluffal Chicken in Attack mode!"

The familiar chicken doll monster appeared, and when it did, it got some "awed" sound from all female students.

"Fluffal, huh? That's a cute name for a monster," Jaden commented.

"It really does," Syrus nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think that won't last long," Bastion thought aloud.

"What do you mean, Bastion?" Syrus asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"You remember its effect, right, Niron?" Sora asked teasingly, with his eye winked. "When Fluffal Chicken is normal summoned, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Edge Imp monster from my hand to the field. So, go, Edge Imp Razor!"

The malicious demonic razor appeared, making all the female students (including Syrus) screamed and frightened.

"And of course, when Edge Imp Razor is Special Summoned by monster's effect, I can select 1 'Edge Imp' monster in my Deck and send it to the Graveyard. And, when it does, Edge Imp Razor is treated as that sent monster with its name!" Sora followed up before he chose 1 card out of his Deck. "I sent my Edge Imp Sabres to the Graveyard!"

Razor turned its razor-like mouth on, gaining a glowing pink aura. "Next, I play the one and only Polymerization!"

"Now, he's gonna Fusion Summon!" Syrus exclaimed.

"This Duel kind of remind of my last Duel against Chazz," Jaden said, looking excited. "Except for the whole Polymerization part."

"Demonic Razor! Winged-Beast of Daylight! Become one and reveal your true from and power! Fusion Summon!" Sora chanted as he held his hand together, with the Fusion swirl behind him. "Appear, the true winged-beast from hell! Frightful Chicken!"

The demonic chicken doll with razor for its beak roared when it summoned on its master's side of the field, scaring all the female students and even making some male students to yelp in fear. Even the other students who were also taking their examination on the same arena felt queasy by the appearance of the horrific monster.

"I shouldn't really repeat myself, but just in case for you folks forgot about it, when Edge Imp Razor is used for Fusion Summon, it inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent," Sora mentioned.

The spirit form of Edge Imp Razor appeared and slashed through Niron, making him gasp in pain.

 **Niron's LP: 3500**

"This feels very déjà vu," Niron mumbled.

"When Frightful Chicken is Fusion Summoned, it destroys 1 monster on the field, but since this is my first turn, I can't do that since you have no monster," Sora said as he shrugged. "Nonetheless, at least I did some damage to you. I set a card and end my turn!"

"So, is this what you meant earlier, Bastion?" Syrus asked as he was peeking from below, hiding from Sora's monster.

"Yes, that's correct. Fluffal, Edge Imp, and Frightful are three of the most fearsome Archetypes in the world of dueling. When all three assembled into one Deck, the owner must truly master it and when he does, he become the most versatile and strong Duelist.

"That Obelisk Blue kid sure knows how to lay out combo," said one of Chazz's friends.

"Hmph. My way is better," Chazz said.

"Sora is really good. I still don't believe that he's actually younger than he look," Alexis thought aloud.

"Man, Niron is lucky…I wish I Duel Sora instead!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Finally, it's my turn," Niron said as he placed his finger on the top of his deck. "I draw!"

Niron looked over his card quickly before he made his decision. "I normal summon **Growizard Banana-Shaman** in Defense mode!"

A dark-skinned man, who looked like a shaman, appeared. He had glowing yellow eyes with no pupil, and his hair was light yellow hair in Reggie hairstyle. He wore a hat made of banana peel, and wielded a dark staff with bananas attached at the top. He was half naked, with only a short made of straws for the bottom half.

 **Growizard Banana-Shaman-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I activate Banana-Shaman's special ability!" Niron declared. "When he is normal summoned, I can tribute him to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower monster from my hand. I tribute him to Special Summon my ace in the Deck! Go, Xia the Fusionist Dragon!"

Banana-Shaman was replaced with his ace monster, Xia as it roared with grace when it was summoned.

"Sweet! He summoned his ace monster on his first turn," Jaden said, with his fist pumped.

"Next up, I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive Growizard Banana-Shaman," Niron stated as his monster returned. "Sora, you really reminded me of our last Duel, so I am gonna do the same thing to you! Using Xia's effect, I fuse him with Growizard Banana-Shaman!"

Xia and Banana-Shaman nodded to each other before they jumped high into the air and fused into the fusion swirl.

"The Dragon Master of Fusion and my great friend, join in hand with the wise sage who wields sweet power as sweet as a banana! Fusion Summon! Unleash the storm! Xia the Tornado Dragon!" Xia's second fusion form appeared as gusts of wind blew around inside the arena.

All the students grabbed onto something or someone to prevent them from flying off of the seat. Once the wind calmed, they were greeted to see a powerful, cool looking monster. They all cheered wildly.

"Woah! So, that must be Niron's other Fusion Xia monster!" Jaden gasped.

"You know its effect well, Sora, but I will just repeat for the plot point," Niron said. "When Xia the Tornado Dragon is fusion summoned, all monsters that you control currently on the field is destroyed and this effect cannot be negated by Spell or Trap card. Go, Xia the Tornado Dragon! Tornado Flash!"

The wind dragon roared as it unleashed a tornado that sucked up his Frightful monster into it. Sora held on, but grinned slyly.

"Hee hee! I thought you would do just that," Sora said.

"What's that?!" Niron asked.

"I activate my Trap Card! **Undead Fusion**!" The Trap revealed Red-Eyes Black Skull Dragon and Thousand Dragon in zombie form rising out of the graveyard, with dark purple mist alluring around the ground and the sky blood red.

"Undead Fusion?" Alexis repeated.

"It is a Spell Card that allows the player to Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from his or her Graveyard, by banishing the Fusion Materials in your Graveyard," Zane explained.

"With this card, I can resurrect my Frightful Chicken that you destroyed, but I have to banish monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon it, treating it as a Fusion Summon," Sora admitted as he smiled cheekily. "I banish my Fluffal Chicken and Edge Imp Razor to resurrect my Frightful Chicken!"

The demonic chicken doll monster returned as it roared triumphantly. "And since it is Fusion Summoned, I get to destroy your monster!" Sora declared as his horrific monster pecked Niron's Xia repeatedly and powerfully until it exploded.

"Xiaaaaaa!" Niron screamed.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Niron?" Sora asked innocently. "I am looking forward to see what you will do next."

"Urrgh…I set two cards. Turn end," he finished as he placed two cards, faced down.

"Oh, that's it? Oh well," Sora shrugged. "Since that was kind of expected. I draw!"

"Has his will to fight dwindled or will he somehow pull this through?" Luna thought.

"It's time to battle! I declare Frightful Chicken to direct attack," Sora decided as his monster pecked at Niron. Niron gasped and then dodged it barely, but fell embarrassingly as he took damage.

 **Niron's LP: 1500**

"Then, I activate my Edge Imp Sabres' effect!" Sora declared. "If it is in my Graveyard, I can place 1 card from my hand on the top of my Deck. Then, I can Special Summon Edge Imp Sabres in Defense Position!"

He did just that and before long, his other Edge Imp monster appeared in face-up Defense Position.

"I set a card and end my turn," he finished.

Niron got back up. "My turn!" He placed his finger on the top of his Deck, even though he was shaking a little.

"Remain calm, Niron," Xia's spirit form appeared. "The feeling in your heart can conclude your mind and make you lose focus."

"I know that, Xia, but I just…can't stop shaking this nervousness! I don't know why, but Sora is no pushover and I think he's playing a bit tougher this time around. Not to mention that this is part of my field test!" He said to Xia through his mind.

"I draw!" He drew his card strongly. He looked at the card, and his eyes widened.

"This card…I think I can use this to my favor!" He said as he planned it out. "OK! I normal summon **Silver Beetle Knight** in Attack Position!"

The new monster was a humanoid beetle with sliver plating and overall the body. It had glowing red eyes, and long antenna. It also had two scars on the chest that crosses over each other, making an "X".

 **Silver Beetle Knight-Level 4, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"It's time to battle! I declare Silver Beetle Knight to attack your Edge Imp Sabres! Buggy Punch!" Niron declared as his new monster flew fast, with its fist ready.

It punched Sabres to the ground, smashing it into pieces before it exploded completely. "And when it destroyed a monster in Defense Position, it inflicts pierce damage!"

"Grrrrhh!" Sora gritted as he covered himself from the explosion.

 **Sora's LP** : **3000**

"And, when it destroyed a monster by battle, it is switched to Defense Position during my End Phase. I end my turn." He wrapped up his turn as his new monster turned into a simple, human-sized beetle.

"Hmmm…It looks you still have the will to Duel. This is gonna be really fun!" Sora cheered.

"Our Duel has just started, Sora. And I won't go down without a fight!" Niron responded.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Growizard Banana-Shaman-Level 3, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, 800 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower monster from your hand._

 _Undead Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; then, banish all the Fusion Materials in your Graveyard to Special Summon that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon. All the materials must be the correct material listed for that Fusion Monster.) The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

 _Silver Beetle Knight-Level 4, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: When this card destroys opponent's monster in Defense Position, inflicts pierce damage to your opponent. If this card destroyed a monster by battle, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase of your turn. You cannot change this card's battle position until your next turn._

* * *

 **I am back from a long hiatus for this story! This chapter is dedicated to OPFan37 because today is his birthday. Happy Birthday, OPFan37! He is a good friend of mine here on this wonderful site, where your imagination for writing comes true. He writes wonderful stories, and two of his stories are my favorites; RWBY Shadows and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC. If you would like to check any of his stories, you may do so as you please.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was cut in short and ended with a cliffhanger, but I didn't have enough time to work on this since I was busy. At least, I got the half of what was originally to be a full, one-part chapter, but due to time, I cut it in half.**

 **Also, wish me luck tomorrow because I have another job interview. It is for customer service, not too IT-related, but I will use my IT knowledge when I get the job and do my best.**

 **With all that said, I hope you are all enjoying your summer and have a wonderful night. Goodnight and see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Overcoming Test Anxiety

**-Chapter 7-**

 **Overcoming Test Anxiety**

"Here I go! Draw!" Sora drew his card very flashily. "I normal summon **Fluffal Fox**!"

The new monster appeared was a red and orange fox doll with small, white angelic wings on the back. All the female students (including Syrus) awed at the adorable doll toy monster.

 **Fluffal Fox-Level 4, EARTH, Fairy/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Fluffal Fox's special ability is activated!" Sora revealed. "When it is normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand."

"That would mean that he can use it to do Fusion Summon again!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Then, I declare Fluffal Fox to attack first! Chew that Silver Beetle Knight up, my foxy friend!" He declared as his monster barked, and jumped in to attack.

"Trap card, opens! Sakurestu Armor!" Niron flipped up one of his face-down cards. "With this, your Fluffal Fox is destroyed!"

His beetle warrior shielded itself with its own armor. Fluffal Fox bit it, but his teeth broke, causing it to howl in pain before it exploded.

"Tch, tch." Sora waved his finger. "Thanks to that, Fluffal Fox's second ability activates! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Fluffal or Edge Imp monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Fluffal Fox itself from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Wait, why would he do that?" Syrus asked.

"It is most likely that he is planning to Fusion Summon again," Bastion said.

"Then, I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, and use Edge Imp Sabres' effect to Special Summon it from my Graveyard!" The demonic scissor monster appeared for the second time.

"Finally, I use my added Polymerization to fuse my Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Fox!" Sora declared as his two said monsters turned into a swirl of orange and purple colors.

"Here he goes again," said one of Chazz's friends.

"Friendly and sly fox, join in-hand with the demonic bladed scissor! Become into the dark, sly, and monstrous being that devours all dark souls! Fusion Summon! Level 7! **Frightful Nine-Blade Fox**!"

A huge shadowy monster appeared with what appeared to be nine, long shadows. It revealed itself to have a dark red fur with glowing orange eyes inside its mouth, which had sharp teeth. It had total of nine tails with a blade at the end of each tail. It roared horrifically along with Frightful Chicken making a strong roar, too.

 **Frightful Nine-Blade Fox-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Eeeeee! I prefer it when it was just a normal fox doll!" Syrus shrieked.

"His monster is just getting creepier and scarier," Alexis said, looking a bit disgusted.

"I activate Frightful Nine-Blade Fox's ability! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy 1 monster my opponent controls on the field! Nine Thousand Blades!" His Fusion monster used its nine tails to stab Niron's monster to multiple piercing.

"Silver Knight Beetle!" Niron cried as his monster exploded in the effect attack.

"And, when the monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Nine-Blade Fox gains its original ATK!" Sora admitted.

"What!?" Niron and the other protagonists gasped. Zane and Luna watched silently while everyone watched and horrified as Sora's Fusion's ATK rose to 4500.

"I set a card and end my turn," Sora finished. "So, what are you going to do now, Niron? It looks like to me that you are cornered up. Let's see if you can get through this."

Niron gripped his hand and jerked his teeth.

"What am I gonna do!? Now I have two Fusion monsters with a high ATK to deal with!" Niron thought.

"Calm down, Niron." His duel monster spirit appeared. "There is always a way to turn the tide around."

"Xia! I…I am not sure how!" Niron said unconfidently.

"The only way to know for sure is to draw the card. Remember, as long as you believe in yourself and your Deck, everything will be fine. Trust me as you always do," Xia said.

"Xia….alright." Niron placed his finger on the top of his Deck as heart started racing once he touched it. "My turn, I draw!"

He drew a card to make a shining arc. He slowly looked at the card, and when he did, his eyes widened.

"This card! Yes, just as I needed!" Niron exclaimed. "I play the Spell Card **Astroplane Fusion**!"

The new Spell Card showed a blue, green, and purple dimension of space with silhouette of Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes swirling each other into the Fusion swirl with the same colors.

"Astroplane Fusion!?" Sora gasped, looking very surprised. Everyone else had the same look, too.

"Astroplane Fusion allows me to select up to three monsters from my field, hand, or Graveyard, and use them for Fusion Summon a monster, ignoring the summoning condition of that Fusion Monster!" Niron explained. "I choose Xia the Fusionist Dragon and Silver Knight Beetle in my Graveyard!"

"He's fusion summoning monsters from his Graveyard!?" Chazz gasped.

"This. Is. Awesome! Go, Niron!" Jaden cheered

"Beetle knight with silvery caliber, and the Dragon Master of Fusion, fuses together to call out the earth-shattering dragon of the great continent! Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 8! **Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon**!"

A giant shadow stood tall behind Niron with white smokes covering it, and only glowing yellow eyes shined through. The smokes disappeared, and revealed the monster. It was tall as Ancient Gear Golem, but with bigger body. Its skin was dirt brown color, and looked very rocky. Several rocky dorsal fins grew on its back that extended from the head to almost the end of the tail. It had three black claws for its finger, and three silver claws for the toes. Its mouth was rigid, and two large dark brown horns stuck out the side of its chin, and two on the head.

 **Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon-Level 9, EARTH, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 3400 DEF.**

Everybody was speechless, seeing the huge behemoth.

"That…monster…is…HUGE!" Syrus exclaimed.

"It is so awesome! It looks big as Kaiba Dome!" Jaden commented wondrously.

"This is the biggest monster I ever seen in life!" Alexis stunned.

"Wow, I am impressed! But, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Sora smirked.

Niron gleamed at the short Obelisk Blue student, and then smiled shortly. "Well, you will see the power of this form of Xia soon enough! I activate his effect! Once per turn, by declaring no Battle Phase this turn, I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field. I choose your Frightful Nine-Blade Fox! Collison Earth!"

With its rocky body, it raised its arm slowly, making a fist. The Frightful Fusion monsters roared at it, ready to counterattack. Suddenly, the fist moved so fast that the only thing you heard was a huge boom sound that shook the entire arena, and even the whole building.

"Grrrrrgh!" Sora gritted as his Life Points went down.

 **Sora's LP: 1750**

"Wha—what had just happened!?" Bastion asked, looking very surprised.

"I have no clue," Jaden said as he scratched his head.

As the smokes cleared, Xia moved its fist, leaving no trace of what's left for Frightful Nine-Blade Fox.

"When Xia the Earth-Empowered Dragon destroys a monster through its effect, the controller of that monster receives damage equals to half of the destroyed monster's ATK," Niron said.

"Say what!?" Sora gasped.

"And at the end of my turn, Xia is changed to Defense Position and remains in that position until my next turn. Turn end," Niron finished.

The students cheered very loudly for Niron.

"Man, this kid has skills!" said one of the students.

"This kid got to be in the Obelisk Blue! No, better yet, he has to be the next King!" exclaimed another student.

"His Xia monster is so cool!" said one of the female students.

"Go, Niron!" cheered a student.

"Niron! Niron! Niron! Niron!"

Niron looked around the arena, seeing everybody cheering for him. He never had this experience before, and he felt…very great about it.

"Yeah! You can do this, Niron!" Jaden cheered.

"Go and win!" Syrus cheered, too.

Luna Crescent smirked as she looked impressed.

"Wow. Everyone is…cheering for me," Niron thought.

"Indeed, it makes you feel good, doesn't it?" The spirit form of original Xia said, grinning.

Sora chuckled at first, and then laughed hardly while looking down. Niron looked straight to him, feeling a bit uneasy due to the tone of his opponent's laugh.

"Look at you! At first, nobody cared about you, but now you are the main star of the show. This is just interesting….very interesting!" Sora exclaimed as he looked up, with his eyes widened to the point that it looks maniacal.

Niron spooked by his current look, and focused back to the duel.

"My turn! I draw!" Sora drew his card very strongly as he smiled widely in a creepy way.

"What is up with him? I have a bad feeling about this!" Niron said openly.

Sora looked at the card, and smirked in a creepy way, already plotted out how he wanted to do this. "I play the Spell Card Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw 5 cards from my Deck, but I have to discard 3 from my hand!"

He drew 5 more cards, and then discarded three of them.

"Next, I Normal Summon Fluffal Bear!" A cute, pink furry bear with angelic wing appeared on his side. "However, I sacrifice him to add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Fluffal Bear turned into sparkles of light, making his Polymerization to pop out of the Graveyard Zone.

"Then, I send my Polymerization to activate my Spell Card, **Hyper Drive Fusion**!" The Spell Card showed sharp rays of energy in yellow and red in a swirling pattern like the fusion swirl.

"This Spell Card allows me to Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck by banishing the fusion materials in my Graveyard, hand, or the field! I banish Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear!" The teddy bear and the demon scissor appeared out of the Graveyard realm, and swirled into the vortex.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightful Bear!" The demonic teddy bear with a scissor in its stomach roared as it first appeared on the field.

Everyone was spooked by the horrified look of the monster. Niron sweated, and even Xia looked very concerned.

"Next, I play the Trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Frightfur Nine-Blade Fox!" The nine-tails fox with nine blades for its tails came back with much powerful and defiant roar.

"Holy cow! He has three Fusion monsters on the field! Now, how can Niron pass his field test!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"He will, Syrus." He looked at Jaden, who was grinning and looked very confident. "Niron is strong. I know he can do it because I believe in him."

"That is the only logical thing to do, especially for him," Bastion said.

"Even though you summoned all three Fusion monsters, none of them are strong enough to fight Xia!" Niron pointed out.

"That is true. None of my fusion can possibly defeat your monster," Sora nodded. "However, what if my three Fusion monsters combine their powers?"

"Wait…You are not serious, are you?" Niron asked, having a scared expression for thinking what Sora was thinking.

"That's right, Niron! I shall fuse my three Frightfur monsters into more powerful Frightfur! I play the Spell Card, Frightfur Fusion!" he revealed card, which showed a blue cat with devil wings, a doll with two pointy teeth, and dragon swirling to create the fusion swirl while other toys and candies were floating in the background.

"I fuse my Frightfur Chicken, Frightfur Nine-Blade Fox, and Frightfur Bear to summon the most powerful Frighfur in my Fusion Deck!" Sora shouted as his three Frightfur monsters turned into a red, blue, and yellow swirl.

Everyone watched silently, feeling that the climax is near. "Bird that prey, fox that slice, and beast that shred, combine your powers and unite into one! Transform into the ultimate beast from the dark realm! Fusion Summon! Appear, the ultimate beast of horror! **Frightfur Chimera Ultima**!"

A giant monster rose out of the light, standing tall. It was tall as Niron's Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon. It had four legs, with the front feet with sharp white claws and the back feet with black claws. The body covered with pink, red, and purple furs with the middle part of the body belonged to Frightfur Bear with demonic, evil red eyes and two golden horns sticking out of its head. It also had two more heads, sticking on each side. The left head was a cute fox's head, exception of the scissor that stuck out of its head, acting as its ears. The right head was an undescribed beast's head with screws sticking out for its right eye, blue button for its left eye, and the mouth wide opened, revealing a razor teeth. All the heads made creepy laugh.

 **Frightfur Chimera Ultima-Level 10, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 3500 ATK, 2800 DEF.**

All the female students screamed, including Syrus. Most of the guys are very creep out, even Chazz.

"Well, I've seen creepy monsters before, but this one takes the cake," Bastion commented.

"I second to that," Jaden nodded.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sora asked. "It is the most beautiful and powerful Frightfur monster in the world, and now I will show you what it made of! I declare Frightfur Chimera Ultima to attack your Xia! Frightfur Nightmare!"

Each head shot out a different attack; middle head used a laser beam out of its eye, the mouth-opened head breathed out fire, and the fox head fired electrical beam. Xia obliterated completely by the powerful force of the attack.

"Xiaaaaaa!" Niron screamed as he covered himself.

"Then, Frightfur Chimera Ultima's effect activates. When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field!" Suddenly, Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon rose up from the death, except that now it was on Sora's side.

"Why would he do that?" Alexis thought aloud.

"Not only that, once per turn, I can tribute the monster that I control and inflicts damage equals the Level of that monster by 100 to the original owner of the monster!" Sora admitted.

"What!?" Niron gasped.

"I sacrifice your Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon to inflict 900 points of damage to your Life Points! Frightfur Blast!" Niron's dragon transformed into an energy ball, which the right head gobbled up and swallowed, which then the left fox head shot out a missile at Niron.

It blasted in front of him, sending Niron almost off the arena.

"Gaaaaaah!" he agonized.

 **Niron's LP: 600**

"Unfortunately, I cannot finish you this turn, but in my next turn after yours, I will win! Turn end!" he finished.

Everyone watched silently while Niron was still laid on the ground.

"Niron…" Luna whispered.

Everyone looked worry while Sora waited patiently. Niron's finger twitched and slowly stood back up. Everyone looked relieved.

"Alright, he's OK," Syrus said.

Niron looked up, and breathed in and out to show a bit of anxiety.

"This is…hopeless! I was so close to winning this duel, but Sora just turned the table around! I don't think I…I can pass this test," Niron said, depressed as Xia looked at him nonchalantly.

"NIRON!" Niron heard the voice. He turned to the source, which revealed to be Jaden. "Come on, Niron! You got this! You can win!"

"Jaden…" Niron whispered.

"That's right, Niron!" Syrus shouted. "Even though that monster looks super scary, you…you can still beat it!"

"Syrus…" He then looked straight to Chimera Ultima, and grinned at it, regaining his determination and courage. "Yeah, no matter what, even if the odd is against me, I will pull through!"

He placed his fingertips on the top of his deck and closed his eyes. "This is it, Xia. My last draw."

"Indeed," Xia agreed. "This draw will determine the outcome of this duel. However, I believe that you will draw the right card, Niron. Now, let's do this!"

"Right! My turn, I DRAW!" Niron drew his card, creating a bit of arc of light. He slowly looked at the card, which caused his eyes to widen.

"The card I drew…is what I will Normal Summon now! I summon **Naturiboh**!" The new monster that appeared looked like Kuriboh, except that its eye was light green-blueish color, the fur was shade of dark green with some green vines twirling around its short arms and feet. It also had a four-leaf clover grew on the side of its head.

 **Naturiboh-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"Hey, that monster looks like my Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said.

"Hmph. So, he has a puny Kuriboh rip-off, too," Chazz remarked.

"You got to be kidding me! A Level 1 monster with 300 ATK! How that little thing can defeat Frightfur Chimera Ultima!?" Sora laughed.

"You will see it now!" Niron stated. "This is my final attack! Go, Naturiboh, attack Frightfur Chimera Ultima!"

The green Kuriboh jumped in and rammed toward the monster with a surprising fast speed.

"When Naturiboh declares an attack, both it and the target are destroyed!" His monster bumped Chimera Ultima, and they literally both exploded.

"Say what!?" Sora gasped. "But, you are the one who will take the damage, therefore, you lo…!"

"And when Naturiboh is destroyed by battle, the battle damage that involves that battle is applied to my opponent instead!" Niron declared, stretching his arm out and pointing his finger at Sora.

"What!? No, this can't be!" Sora argued as he realized a giant green ball of energy, which in the center, Naturiboh floated inside.

The green energy ball hurled toward Sora, consuming him. "No! No! Noooooooooooo!"

 **Sora's LP: 0**

The duel was finally over, and the winner was Niron. "I…I passed," he said.

The students cheered, and everyone clapped hands for Niron.

"Now, that's game! Way to go, Niron!" Jaden cheered as he did his pose.

"Congratulations, Niron!" Syrus shouted.

"You did well! That was a splendid performance!" Bastion cheered, too.

"Awesome job, Niron!" Alexis shouted.

Luna just smirked and applauded Niron.

"This is lame! I am out of here," Chazz said as he stepped out of his seat and walked off.

Niron waved to the crowd, and then noticed Sora got up and fixed his uniform.

"Hey Sora!" he called out to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine, but…" Sora gave him an offer of handshake. "That was an amazing duel, Niron! It was the most fun duel I ever had in my life! I hope we will get to duel more in the future."

Niron smiled. "Yeah, I would love to duel with you again."

They shook hand on that as the crowds cheered.

"Congratulations, Niron Selik," the director of the academy said through the microphone. "You, like Mr. Yuki, showed a spectacular duel and turnabout. Now, I heard that you switched from your original position of Ra Yellow to Slifer Red, but with such skill that you presented in this field test, I would like to promote you to…Obelisk Blue!"

"What!? Me, in Obelisk Blue!?" Niron gasped.

"Alright, great job, man!" Jaden stated as he surprised Niron by jumping from behind.

"Jaden!?" Niron surprised.

"Congratulations, Niron. It looks like that my rematch against you will be coming sooner than I thought," Sora smiled.

"I feel lucky for both of you guys. Jaden to Ra Yellow and Niron to Obelisk Blue…I only knew these two just about month now, but they are growing way stronger. I hope they will do well now that they are moving up," Syrus thought.

Meanwhile, in the corridor that led into the spectator's seat of the dome, a mysterious Ra Yellow student watched Niron and his friends.

"After my long suspicion, that kid truly wields one of the pieces," he said as he walked away and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fusion of Destiny-_

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Red's dorm, Syrus studied hard with his notebook, which caught Chumley's, his now only roommate, attention.

"Hey, what's up with you now, studying this late?" he asked.

"Well, after what I saw today's field test, I am going to study harder than ever, so that I can become strong as Jaden and Niron," Syrus explained.

"Well, good luck with that, bro. That way, I can have more space for myself," Chumley remarked as he rolled the blanket over him.

Syrus sighed at the koala-lookalike roommate until he heard a door opened, and looked surprised to see who opened it.

"We're back!" Jaden exclaimed, with Niron behind him

"What the!? Why are you guys back here!?" Syrus asked.

"Hey, Sy, what's up?" Jaden greeted.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Why are you guys are here, anyway?" he pressured.

"Well, both Jaden and I just declined the offer, so we decided to go back here to Slifer Red. Besides, it wouldn't be fun if we are not together, to be honest," Niron explained as he blushed a bit.

"Yep! That's the plan, We are like the three muskateers, well four if we include Chumley! No matter what, we are gonna stick together!" Jaden declared.

Suddenly, Syrus jumped in and hugged the two as he cried and snot falling out of his nose.

"Waaaah! Guys, I missed you guys so much!" Syrus cried.

"Woo! Easy there, Sy! Your tear and snot are ruining my shirt, bro! Irk!" Jaden resisted as he tried to let go of the kid from him.

"This is too tight!" Niron complained.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Fluffal Fox-Level 4, EARTH, Fairy/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 Edge Imp or Fluffal monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Frightful Nine-Blade Fox-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: "Fluffal Fox" + 1 Edge Imp monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, destroy 1 monster that your opponent controls. When it destroys a monster by this effect and sent it to the Graveyard, this card gains the ATK equal to the original ATK of that monster._

 _Astroplane Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Select up to three monsters from your Graveyard, hand, or field. Then, use the selected monsters, treating as Fusion Materials for 1 Fusion Monster in your Fusion Deck, and Special Summon it, ignoring its summoning condition (This Special Summoning is treated as Fusion Summon)._

 _Xia the Earth-Empower Dragon-Level 9, EARTH, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 3400 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, by not declaring Battle Phase this turn, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. Your opponent gains damage equal to half of that monster's ATK._

 _Hyper Drive Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials in your Graveyard, hand, or field. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn._

 _Frightfur Chimera Ultima-Level 10, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 3500 ATK, 2800 DEF. Effect: 3 "Frightfur" monsters. When this card destroys a monster by battle and send it to the Graveyard, take control of that monster and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Once per turn, you can tribute the controlling monster to inflict damage equals to the Level of that monster by 100 to the original owner of the monster._

 _Naturiboh-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 300 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: When this card declares an attack on the opponent's monster, both this card and that monster are destroyed. When it is destroyed, your opponent takes the battle damage involving this card's battle instead._

* * *

 **Hey, folks! I am back in action! It is been sooooo long since I updated this story! How are you all doing?**

 **This chapter concludes where the last chapter's cliffhanger ended. I know it took awhile, but at least now we can rest...for now until the next chapter :)**

 **This is nothing else much to say except that the last time I was here, I got a job and working hard. Anyway, that is all for me now, so I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	8. Edge of Darkness

**-Chapter 8-**

 **Edge of Darkness**

"So, when the girl opened the chest…" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley listened to Niron's tale, waiting quietly. "What she found inside was….the head of her lost husband!"

Both Syrus and Chumly screamed, with Syrus screamed the loudest, and he sounded like a girl.

"Whoa! That's a real scary story. Kind of fitting for level 6 card," Jaden said, grinning naively. "What do you guys think?"

"I, ah, I, ahhhh…" Syrus was shaking in fear that he couldn't even get a word to say it.

"Well, at least it was better than Syrus' story!" Chumley complimented, even though he was shaking in fear, too.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Syrus muttered.

"I really don't understand what's so fearful about a human head," Xia said, looking confused.

"I will explain it later." Niron whispered to him.

"And, why are you all four doing at this late hour?" They all gasped in shock when their professor appeared.

"Oh hey, Prof. Banner. We were telling scary stories," Jaden explained.

"Oh! Scary stories! Now, that sounds interesting!" Prof. Banner looked very interested. "May I join in?"

"Sure thing, Prof. Banner. All you just have to do is draw 1 card from this Deck, and depending on the level of a monster card you draw determines how scary the story you got to tell. If it is Spell or Trap, then you have to pass," Niron explained.

"I see. Very well, I draw." Prof. Banner drew a card from the Deck, showing the boys that he drew a Level 12 Five-Headed Dragon.

"Wow! A Level 12!" Jaden gasped.

"That means it has to be the scariest story!" Syrus exclaimed, shaking in fear again.

"Oh my! Well, at least now…" Prof. Banner pondered aloud. "Ah, I see! Well, have you four heard about the abandoned dorm on this island, deep in the wood?"

"Really? There is an abandoned dorm on this island?" Jaden asked, with his eyes glittered in interest.

"Yes, indeed." Prof. Banner nodded. "It was an old dorm used for the Academy's honor students. However, for some strange reason, each honor student disappeared at that dorm for mysterious reason. Poof! Never to be seen again. The rumor says that they disappeared because some students were playing a forbidden ritual, the Shadow Games. In order to prevent more students from disappearing, the Academy declared it to close the dorm and never let anyone step foot in it. Since then, it's been abandoned."

"Yikes!" Syrus jumped over to Chumely's arms as they hugged together, trying to give comfort, yet they were shaking in fear. Even Niron gulped with fright in his eyes. Jaden, however, looked very interested in the tale.

"And, that is all for tonight. Well, I better get some shut eye for tomorrow. I suggest you all four go to beds, too. It is getting late." Prof. Banner decided.

"Sure thing, teach." Jaden nodded.

"Thank you, ah, for the story, professor," Niron said.

"Good nights, pupils." Prof. Banner headed to his bedroom, but before that, he turned back to them. "And sleep wellll."

Right after the professor left, the boys hurdled and discussed about his story.

"Well, now that really sounds fun! Maybe we should go out in the woods and find the abandoned dorm that Prof Banner said in his story!" Jaden suggested.

"What!? But, but, Jaden! Didn't you listen what Prof. Banner said?" Syrus said. "The Academy closed it, meaning that nobody can allow going there anymore!"

"Plus, it is just an old fork tale at this academy. Maybe the creepy, abandoned dorm is not real in the first place," Chumley said.

"That's what you think, but we'll never know for sure until we go out there and find out for ourself!" Jaden countered. "I say we should do it."

"I don't know, Jaden." Niron spoke. "Real or not, wouldn't we get trouble if four students go out in the wood and find a creepy, haunted dorm that may not even exist?"

"Don't worry, Niron. With four of us, we will be just fine. So, tomorrow night, let's go out and find this abandoned dorm! Who's with me?" Jaden declared, raising his hand.

The other three boys looked at each other. All three raised their hands without a choice, although Syrus looked bit timid when he raised his.

"Then, we all agree! Tomorrow, it's exploring time!" Jaden declared.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh GX-_

"Mmff! Anpf!" Saito Yakubo, third-year Ra Yellow student, munched snack into this mouth, looking very angry.

"Yaubo-san…" Said one of his guys. "How's the, um, the chips?"

"The chips!?" He turned around, looking at his lackeys with agitated eyes. "The chips are great, I admit! One thing that is not great is the feeling of loss in my heart!"

He gabbled up more potato chips, eating them in fury of anger. "Ever since that Slifer Slacker defeated me and made me an utter fool in front of my love, Luna Crescent, I've been so upset that I couldn't even sleep well and eat healthy! These chips and snacks are the only thing that can calm me down A BIT to get my mind off of it!"

"Mr. Yakubo!" One of his guys came in, rushing and sweating.

"What is it!? Can't you see I am in the middle of something here!" He yelled.

"Oh! Sorry about that, but I have something important to show you! This letter!" He revealed it out of his pocket.

"A letter!? Who is it from?" He asked with some interest in his eyes.

"Well, it says here that…" The guy opened up the envelope quickly. "It says here that if you want your revenge on Niron Salik, use these cards."

He showed Saito the cards, as he looked at the cards and very wide, sly grin showered over his face.

"Ho, ho, ho! I don't know who gave these lovely, wonderful cards, but thanks to the heavens, with these cards, I will have my revenge!" Saito declared, as he laughed evilly.

As he laughed, rest of his guys and the twin sisters also joined in, laughing evilly or just very awkwardly.

"Enough!" Saito yelled, as everyone did what he said.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh GX-_

The four boys walked through the dark woods, searching for the abandoned dorm.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Syrus said, shivering in fright.

"The only reason I am coming is make sure you guys come back," Chumley stated.

"It's pretty dark out here. Good thing we brought flashlights," Niron said.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Jaden pointed his finger at the thick fog.

The fog dispersed, revealing an old building with two floors.

"Hey! That must be!" Jaden exclaimed. 'The old abandoned dorm!"

They walked up to the fence gate, using their flashlight as their guidance until they stopped at the front and saw a flower laid on the ground, in front of the fence gate.

"Eek! What's with those flowers doing here?" Syrus asked.

"The flowers are white, meaning that someone had…spirited away here!" Chumley shivered in fright.

Suddenly, they heard something moving in the bushes nearby. "Aaah! It's a ghost!" Syrus screamed.

Jaden shined his flashlight at the bushes, but revealed to be not a ghost, but familiar person.

"Hey! That's too bright, you know!" Jaden put down the light to the ground, and they saw that the person was Alexis Rhodes.

"Alexis?" Jaden said.

"Phew….It's just someone we know." Syrus relieved.

"What are you doing here, Alexis?" Niron asked.

"I should be asking the same question to you guys," Alexis replied.

"Well, we're here to explore this abandoned dorm. We heard that it's haunted and all, so we want to find out if the story is true," Jaden explained, looking very interested.

Alexis gave a worry, yet serious look. "I highly suggest you guys not to."

"Huh? Why not?" Jaden looked puzzled.

"You should know that all of students mysteriously disappeared at this dorm. My…brother, he disappeared in this area. He was a student here, at the Academy. I don't know what exactly happened to him, but I really want to find out."

"Alexis…" Niron pondered. "Hm?"

Niron saw something moving on the rooftop, but disappeared very quickly.

"You sensed it, did you?" Xia's spirit spoke.

"Yeah, I did. What was it?" Niron mumbled.

"Well, why don't we help you find your brother?" Jaden suggested.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alexis looked surprised.

"I mean, you're searching for your brother and we're finding out the mystery of this dorm. If we work together, then maybe we can reach both our goals together," Jaden stated.

Alexis thought for a moment, and quickly decided. "OK. It's a deal."

"The more in number, the safer we are," Chumley added as he nodded.

"Well then, let's start exploring! Get your game on, lady and gents, cause we're going in!" Jaden declared.

Everyone nodded as he opened the fence gate, which made a creaky sound due to the metal rusting. Niron continued looking at the rooftop, feeling something was watching them, but ignored it for now and followed after everyone else.

They entered the abandoned dormitory. It was dusty inside, with cobwebs at the corners of each wall and some of the wall pattern was being ripped apart.

"This place is creepier than I thought!" Syrus shivered.

"Well, it is pretty old," Jaden said, pointing out the obvious.

"Come on. Let's just find what we are here for." Alexis decided. They split up into two groups; Jaden was with Syrus and Chumley, and the other group was Niron with Alexis.

Niron and Alexis were searching around upstairs while the boys were exploring bottom floor area.

"Man, this dorm is huge. Bigger than the one I stayed in when I was Ra Yellow," Niron thought aloud. "Can't believe that people disappeared here."

Alexis looked saddened. "I know what you mean…"

"Oh! I didn't mean it that!" Niron flustered. "Sorry to be rude."

Alexis shrugged it off. "No, it's fine, Niron. I just hope that my brother is safe, somewhere…"

Niron felt sorry for her, but changed his mood with a grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure that we will find your brother, and wherever he is, he is fine."

She nodded. "You're right. Thanks for the encouragement, Niron."

"It's nothing." He replied with a grin. Suddenly, they felt something passed by them in the shadows.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

"That's presence I felt before." Xia stated. "Follow it, Niron!"

"OK!" he agreed as he did so.

"Wait, Niron! Where are you going?" She asked. She chased after him, but something caught her, causing her to scream before she disappeared as for her flashlight rolled onto the ground.

Niron followed the moving shadow, which entered a room on the right. Niron stopped and then tip-toed his way to the opened door. He peaked into the room, and saw something moving, ransacking drawers and boxes.

"OK. On the count of three, I'm going in." He declared. "One….Two…..Three!"

He jumped into the room, with his flashlight aimed at the shadowy figure. When he looked more carefully, he realized the identity of the figure.

"Luna!?" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my own accord," she answered coldly, giving no exact answer. She was wearing her ninja attire.

"Ha, ha. It seems like everyone's here for different reasons." He chuckled a bit.

Luna didn't look amused or found his joke to be funny. "Um, right." Niron changed the situation. "So, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I am on my accord," she replied. "I take it that you and your friends are here for sightseeing."

"Well, more or less, but we are also helping Ale….Oh crap! I forgot Alexis!" Niron realized.

As he was about to exit the room, Luna stopped him. "Hold up! Since you uncovered me, I cannot allow you to leave."

"Oh right." He remembered. "I'm the only one who knows you are the ninja."

"Exactly." She said as she continued her search.

"Well, then…maybe I can help you in whatever you're doing," he suggested.

She turned around, looking at him with surprised look. "Why would you offer a help to me?"

"Well, it's not that I want to know the reason you're here. I just want to help because…we're friend, that's all." He answered.

"Friend?" She echoed in confused tone.

"Yeah. I mean, we are classmates, too, but whatever the reasons you're here for, friend help one another," Niron explained.

"Hmph. I don't need any aid. I will be fine on my own," she said.

"Well…OK then," Niron sighed. "Guess I am your hostage in a sense for the night."

Suddenly, the floor beneath them cracked until it broke naturally, making them falling down.

"Waaaaaaah!" he screamed as they fall down into abyss of darkness.

"….Uunnnh.. Oooh…." Niron woke up, regaining his consciousness after what felt like forever. He slowly stood up, and looked up to see a huge hole that reached very high.

"Whoa. We really fell down deep," he commented as he shook his head.

"Rgh!" He heard a groan. He checked around and saw Luna as she held her arm, looking in pain.

"Luna!" He tended to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I will be just…argh!" She agonized in pain, not even could stand up with her own strength.

"Hang on, Luna." He placed her arm around his shoulder and carried her by the side. "I will help you."

"What? I…don't need your help," she demanded.

"No way. You broke your leg, and probably other parts of your body, too. I won't allow you to move on your own, but don't worry," Niron said. "I will carry you all the way to nurse's office."

"But, what about your friends?" She asked.

"Well, I do want to let them know, but if I were to do that, then your secret will be exposed. Like I said before, don't worry about it," he said.

Luna looked surprised, but shrugged the thought away as he carried her deep into the cave.

"But, the question is, where are we now?" He thought aloud.

"We're in a hidden cave under the dorm. I believe that this cave must have something to do with the shadow game," she said.

"The shadow game? Oh, you know the story about the abandoned dorm?" Niron asked.

"Yes," she replied. "...I…"

Niron looked at her, with her face looking like she's having a mental argument. "I…I am searching for someone….someone who's important to me here," she admitted.

"You are?" He echoed.

"He…was a person, who I was very close with. He taught me everything about the way of the shinobi while we were both in-training under our master. He also taught me dueling, but one day, he…left."

"Left?" Niron repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, he left to here, against our master's order. He wanted to be a pro duelist, so he came here to study and improve his dueling skills. He became an honor student in short time, but then…you can pretty much picture what happened next."

"I see." Niron understood. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to. It happened long time ago and I moved on, but even so, I want to find his last remnant, at least find something he left behind. That is why I am here," she said.

Niron felt her understanding, but also sad. When he was about to say something in response, he was interrupted.

"Look. A light ahead," she stated.

"You're right! Come on, let's go!" Niron felt energized as he carried her carefully, yet enthusiastically to the light. When they got out of the cave though, they were surprised.

"What the…" He said.

At the end of the cave, they entered a huge chamber. The ground was surprisingly shining in gold and even cave wall surrounding them sparkled and shine.

"Where are we now?" He asked.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! You have finally arrived, my old friend Niron…." They heard a voice, and saw who said it.

"Saito Yokubo!" Niron yelled.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, I must say. Thank you for remembering me. As expected from my rival," he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Niron asked as Saito's lackeys surrounded him and injured Luna.

"Ho, ho, ho. Well, I am here for an obvious reason, you see." He stated. "Ever since you WRENCHELY defeated me in the duel, I felt so ASHAMED, EMBARRASHED, and absolutely ANGERY! But, I moved on and decided to get revenge on you, with a little help of my anonymous friend."

"Say what?" Niron wondered.

"And what's even better is that dear, old Luna is here. Splendid! Making you lose here in front of Miss Crescent will be a plus to my perfect revenge. So, why do you say, Niron? How about it? It's not like you have a choice in the first place." He smirked.

"Niron." Xia appeared next to him. "Something is not right here."

"What do you mean, Xia?" Niron said through his mind.

"That human, Saito Yokubo, I sense a great dark power from him. He is different from before," he said in warning tone. "I highly suggest you to be very careful."

"Alright, Xia. I will take your advice," he agreed before he snapped out of his thought and looked at his foe. "If it's a duel you want, then fine. I will give you a rematch!"

Niron put Luna down safely in a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You know that it is a waste of time to face him."

"Maybe, but I can't just ran away from a duel. Besides, he's blocking in our way, so if I don't defeat him, I don't think he will let us through," he explained.

Niron went near the center of the chamber, with his duel disk ready.

"Ho, ho, ho! Let us begin!" Saito declared as his duel disk activated.

"DUEL!"

 **Niron VS. Saito Yakubo: 4000 LP**

"I will go first!" Niron started with a draw from his deck. "I Normal Summon my Growizard Sapprentice!"

A young boy with light green hair and big, droopy green eyes appeared, presenting with low 300 DEF. "Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"Ho, ho. Good start, I say. Now, I shall present you my new power! I draw!" He drew his card. "I play the Field Spell, **Realm of Shadows**!"

The said Spell showed fogs of darkness covering over a flower field as wild animals ran from it. Suddenly, the same fogs came out of the card, surrounding the entire chamber into darkness

"What the heck is with this fog!?" Niron exclaimed.

"Then I Normal Summon **Kaduelta Rangai of Darkness**!" This new monster was a card, with strange, eerie shadowy humanoid-shaped figure imprinted on it.

 **Kaduelta Rangai of Darkness-Level 1, DARK, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Now I activate Rangai of Darkness' effect!" he declared. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one monster on the field and turns its Attribute to DARK!"

Suddenly, dark aura covered Sapprentice, swallowing him and then darkening his clothes and hair, indicated that his attribute changed to DARK.

"Sapprentice!" Niron yelled.

"But, my turn is far from over! Since there is only DARK monster on the field, I can tribute my monster to Special Summon **Warlock of Darkness** from my hand!" His monster was replaced with much bigger, stronger monster.

This one was literally a beast. It had two sharp teeth growing outward from its mouth, piercing green eyes, and maroon-colored skin. It had a big body, revealing six-pack abs and muscular arms, with sharp, black claws for fingers. It had two huge horns growing out on either side of the head. Two big wings attached on its back, completing its look.

 **Warlock of Darkness** - **Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Be careful, Niron! I sense a great dark power from that monster!" Xia warned.

"Yeah, I know. I can sense it, and I really don't like the feeling about it!" He replied.

"Warlock of Darkness' effect is activated!" Saito exclaimed. "It gains 300 ATK for each DARK monster on the field!"

"Say what!?" Niron gasped in shock.

"Since there are two currently, it gains 600 ATK!" The demonic fiend roared horrifically as its ATK rose to 3400. "It's time to show you its strength! Go, Warlock of Darkness! Destroy his puny monster!"

Warlock flew up into the sky and then dived and slashed Sapprentice with its sharp claw. Sapprentice cried in agony as his body was split in two before he exploded. Niron felt his monster's pain and for some reasons, he got a claw mark on his chest.

"What the? How did I get this mark!?" He asked.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Saito laughed evilly. "The mark is least of your worry! I set a card and end my turn. Now at this point, Realm of Shadow' effect is activated! If either player doesn't control a DARK monster, then the player gains 500 damages during the End Phase of the turn!"

The fog surrounded Niron, suffocating him as it made harder for him to breathe for a moment.

"Ack!" He panted.

 **Niron's LP: 3500**

"Since there is only one DARK monster, which is just Warlock itself, Warlock's ATK is decreased by 300." He pointed out as his monster's ATK decreased as he said. "Now, what would you do now, Niron? Well…whatever you will do, there is nothing you can do, anyway. Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Niron gripped his hand. "Even so, I will keep on trying! My turn, I draw!"

He drew the card and looked at it, with his eyes widened.

"Nati, nati." Naturiboh greeted him.

"Naturiboh, you want to help me?" He asked.

"Nati, nati!" It cried in response.

"Well, I trust you with all my heart," he decided. "I summon Naturiboh to the field!"

The green furred Kuriboh appeared, looking determined.

"Ha! How would THAT puny, green fuzzball defeat my monster?" Saito mocked.

"You will see," he replied. "Naturiboh, attack his Warlock of Darkness!"

"Ho, ho! You've lost it, finally!" Saito exclaimed.

"Not quite!" Saito looked unpleasant when he heard that. "When Naturiboh declares an attack, both it and the target are destroyed!"

Both monsters collided and exploded in green light, making them closed their eyes from the sudden flash.

"And now, since Naturiboh are destroyed in battle, you take the battle damage instead!" He stated.

Yaito Yakubo didn't look worried at all, though. "Ho, ho, ho! Foolishness! I activate Warlock of Darkness' second ability!"

"Say what!?" Niron gasped in shocked.

"Warlock of Darkness cannot be destroyed by other monster that is not DARK monster!" His monster stood still, even after the explosion. "And for your information, I don't gain any damage involving this battle and you take 1000 points of damage."

Warlock spewed a dark energy blast out of its mouth, hitting Niron and shocked him, as he clutched in pain.

 **Niron's LP: 2500**

"Urgh! All I did was just taken more damage." Niron muttered. "I guess I have no choice, but I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Naturiboh."

The card revealed itself and resurrected his monster. "I end my turn," he ended.

"And just as a reminder, you take 500 damages due to that you don't control any DARK monster during the end of the turn." Saito reminded him as Niron moaned in pain.

 **Niron's LP: 2000**

"Ho, ho, ho!" Saito laughed. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card and smirked at what he drew. "It looks like my plan of revenge is coming to fruit. I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!"

A very common Spell Card appeared. "With this, I bring back my Kaduelta Rangai of Darkness and use its effect to turn your green fuzzball into a DARK monster!"

His monster came back and turned Naturiboh into Dark, indicating by its fur turning darker.

"With that, my Warlock gains 300 ATKs and now I play the Equip Spell, **Dark Saber Sword**!" Warlock gained a saber sword in its right hand, holding it. Its blade was purely black with red color glowing off of it.

"Now, it's time to battle! I declare Warlock to destroy your filthy thing that you call a monster!" Warlock slashed Naturiboh in two with a cry of pain following after that and an explosion. "And with Dark Saber Sword equipped to my monster, you take 1000 damages!"

Niron felt distressed as his Life Points decreased again.

 **Niron's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn and you know what that means." Saito teased. "You take another 500 points of damage!"

"Aaaarrrrggh!" Niron felt to his knee as the pain controlled over him.

 **Niron's LP: 500**

"Nn..Niron!" Luna shouted.

"There is nothing you can do! My new monster is both a powerful offense and defense! I am INVINCIBLE!" Saito Yakubo exclaimed as he then laughed evilly.

"Niron, are you alright?" Spirit of Xia asked.

"Damn it! I…" He barely stood back up. "I am not sure if I can beat him this time."

"What do you mean? Have you lost confidence?" Xia asked.

"It's not that. It just, this duel, it feels so different from before. I feel like my own soul is fading away as my Life Points chippered away. I…" He fell to his knee, but not getting back up.

"Niron! Niron!" He heard Xia's voice fading as his vision becoming blurry.

"I…I can't continue….dueling," he mumbled.

"Hmph! It seems like you are surrendering. It looks like my revenge has…"

"That power is not for you to use." He was interrupted by a voice.

"Who said that!?" Saito shouted in rage.

" _Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."_ A mysterious male person appeared and entered the duel.

He wore a Ra Yellow uniform, but his uniform shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a black shirt with a glowing blue skull in the middle, as a symbol for the design. He also wore a pair of long black boots with chains that rattled each time he make a step. His hair was dark blue that curved back and spiky at the end of each bang, with some red strands of hair at each edge. His eyes were dark blue, with serious expression.

"And who the heck are you!? I don't recognize you…" Saito glared at the mysterious student.

"I just transferred here," he replied. "And like I said, that power, that monster of yours, is not suit you well."

"What!? How dare you to speak to me like that!" Saito flustered in anger. "Well, it doesn't matter who you are. I will crush you along with the Slifer Slacker!"

Niron looked up to see the male person. "Who is this guy?" he asked silently.

"I have no idea, but he seems to be on our side," Xia answered.

"I draw." The mysterious student stated. "Since my opponent control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon **Darvoid Reaper** from my hand!"

A bright purple portal opened up and out it came a new monster. It looked like the grim reaper, except the cloak it wore was purple and its skull head was glowing with blue fire, with a hood over it. It carried a scythe that glowed in red, and like its head, the blade was also on fire, with same color.

 **Darvoid Reaper-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1400 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"Then, I Normal Summon **Darvoid Angel**!" The second monster that appeared was a female angel, with light blue skin, yellow eyes, and black hair. One sharp teeth was sticking out upward, and two black feathered wings attached on her back. She wore tattered cloth that covered her chest and bottom half only, revealing her belly button and rest of the body.

 **Darvoid Angel-Level 4, DARK, Fairy/Effect, 900 ATK, 600 DEF.**

"Ho, ho, ho! What would you do with just two monsters?" Saito laughed mockingly at him.

"This." He replied forwardly. "Darvoid Angel's effect allows me to perform Fusion Summon without the use of Polymerization."

"What!? Impossible!" Saito gasped.

"No way!" Niron gasped, too, as Luna watched with surprised look, like everyone else.

Both monsters transformed into a swirl of purple energy.

"Reaper of the dark realm, fuse with the angel that guides tainted souls! Form into the carnivorous beast that devours sinful souls! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Darvoid Hell Beast**!"

A new monster appeared with a huge stomp that shook the ground. It was huge in size. Its body was covered with armored dark green skin, like a reptile, mouth was filled with sharp red teeth, and its eye glowed in purple, without pupils. Two red horns grew out upward on its head, with long, blazing red hairs. Its chin was spiky; with few more horns grew outward on either side. Five red claws acted as its fingers for its hands and feet. It also had a short tail, and the belly area was glowing in different color from red to purple in sequential order, like the rainbow.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" It roared horrifically.

 **Darvoid Hell Beast-Level 8, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"What kind of monster is that!?" One of Saito's lackeys shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Impressive summon, I say, but it is no match against my Warlock!" Saito defended.

"No, you're wrong again," he said.

"What did you say!?" Saito asked in angry tone.

"Battle! I declare my beast to attack your Warlock of Darkness! Hell Claw!" The Fusion abomination leaped off its feet and slashed Warlock in two.

"What!? Impossible! How could my monster be destroyed!?" Saito gasped.

"Due to its effect, when it attacks a monster with higher than its ATK, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's original ATK!" The mysterious duelist mentioned aloud.

"Nnnooo!" Saito yelled.

 **Saito's LP: 1200**

"Well, that does not matter! I still have some Life Points left!" Saito claimed.

"Not for long," he replied, giving Saito a cold chill.

"I activate Darvoid Reaper's second ability!" He declared. "By banishing it and other DARK monster from my Graveyard, I can target 1 Darvoid monster I control, so that it can direct attack my opponent!"

"Im…Impossible!" Saito shook in fear.

"I banish Darvoid Reaper and Darvoid Angel, so that my Hell Beast can direct attack! I hope the darkness in you be swept away after this and learn to never use it for evil ever again! Darvoid Hell Beast, attack with Hell Crush!"

His Fusion beast roared loudly as it jumped high into the air and slashed Saito, making him fly over his back.

"Nnnnnnnooooooooooo!" He screamed before he hit the ground very strongly.

 **Saito's LP: 0**

"Never allow the darkness consume you. If you do, then you will be lost in void and may never return to your self."

 **New Cards Chet Sheet**

 _Realm of Shadows-Type: Field Spell, Effect: During either player's End Phase, if the player(s) don't control a DARK monster(s), they take 500 points of damage._

 _Kaduelta Rangai of Darkness-Level 1, DARK, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, target 1 monster on the field; its Attribute becomes DARK._

 _Warlock of Darkness-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It also cannot be Special Summoned unless you tribute 1 DARK monster on your side of the field. This card gains 300 ATK for each DARK monster on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle unless it is a DARK monster._

 _Dark Saber Sword-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: This card can only be equipped to a DARK monster. When a monster equipped with this card destroyed a monster in battle; the owner of that destroyed monster gains 1000 damages._

 _Darvoid Reaper-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1400 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you don't; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can remove from play this card and other DARK monster in your Graveyard; target 1 monster on you control and it can direct attack this turn._

 _Darvoid Angel-Level 4, DARK, Fairy/Effect, 900 ATK, 600 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned; you can perform a Fusion Summon, using this card and other monster on your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

 _Darvoid Hell Beast-Level 8, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: 2 "Darvoid" monsters. When this card declares an attack on a monster with ATK greater than or equal to its target; that target is destroyed instead. When it is destroyed by this effect; your opponent takes damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

 **Hello, folks! Welcome to Game Theoriiii...nah, just kidding! How long has it been since I wrote this story? Since last year, man that is so long.**

 **What's up, folks. This is NewComer1, with a long-awaited, new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fusion of Destiny.**

 **For anyone new here, this is actually a story that a good friend and great writer made, and I decided to continue it for him. His username is OPFan37, and if you like Yu-Gi-Oh, One Piece, or RWBY, then go and check out his stories. All the stories he write are just awesome and you will love it. I recommend his Arc-VOC and RWBY Shadows.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter and I will be back with more in the future. Until then, have a wonderful day. Peace!**


End file.
